


American Horror Story

by Synonyma



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: M/M, POW Camp, Possible Character Death
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synonyma/pseuds/Synonyma
Summary: Quelques hommes des compagnies K et H se retrouvent au sein d'un camp de prisonniers.





	1. EUGENE SLEDGE

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et cette fiction provient directement de mon esprit. Elle ne se veut pas être un manque de respect pour les véritables vétérans ou ceux qui ont été prisonniers de guerre.
> 
> Notes: J’ai décidé d’aller puiser dans les coins sombres de mon esprit et de sortir de ma zone de confort pour cette fic ci. J’ai lu The Pacific de Hugh Ambrose et l’un des hommes (qui n’a malheureusement pas été intégré à la série) se retrouve dans un camp de POW. Certains passages concernant cette situation m’ont fait l’effet d’une douche froide en plein été. Et là je me suis dit : pourquoi pas ? Attention ce ne sera pas joli-joli, désolée d’avance ! Je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture !

Il avait été convenu que c’était à son tour d’être de garde, et ce pour le restant de la nuit. Tant mieux. Il n’arrivait pas à fermer l’œil de toute façon avec cette chaleur étouffante et ces insectes qui ne cessaient de tenter de se délecter de son sang.

Le dos bien appuyé contre la paroi sableuse, il profitait de ce moment de silence qui était devenu rare. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage serein de Snafu qui dormait paisiblement à ses pieds. Couché sur son flanc, la tête posée contre ses mains, il semblait être plongé dans un sommeil sans rêves. Ça ne semblait pas se passer aussi bien du côté de Jay qui s’était assoupi à ses côtés encore en position assise. Ses sourcils ne cessaient de se froncer comme une sorte de tic et les coins de sa bouche sursautaient quelques fois, lui donnant l’air d’un type ultra nerveux. Bill et Burgie se trouvaient également dans le trou de souris. Si le premier dormait aussi tranquillement que Snafu, le second avait les yeux grands ouverts et observait une photographie dont Gene se doutait de qui elle représentait. Même s’il était assez discret sur sa vie privée, Burgie semblait s’être vraiment entiché d’une certaine Florence rencontrée en Australie. En tout cas, assez pour rester toute une nuit éveillé à regarder son portrait.

\- Tu peux dormir si tu veux, chuchota doucement Eugene afin de ne pas réveiller les autres. Y’a aucune chance que je tombe endormi. J’ai jamais réussi à m’habituer à cette chaleur.

\- Nah, répondit Burgie sur le même ton sans relever les yeux. J’arrive pas à m’endormir alors je m’occupe comme je peux.

Sledge se mit à sourire. Valait mieux s’occuper l’esprit avec une belle image plutôt que de sombrer dans l’univers de Morphée et de tomber entre les griffes de cauchemars traumatisants comme celui qu’était probablement en train de vivre De L’Eau.

Plongeant la main dans sa poche, Gene en sortit sa petite Bible qui ne l’avait jamais quitté depuis son arrivée sur les îles japonaises. Il l’ouvrit machinalement à la page dont le coin avait été plié avant de sortir un petit crayon à la mine de la poche avant de sa chemise militaire. Tout comme Burgie il s’occupait comme il le pouvait, c’est-à-dire en rédigeant quelques souvenirs marquants de cette dernière journée au combat dans les marges du livre sacré. Une habitude qu’il avait acquis dès le début de cette nouvelle vie afin de s’accrocher à quelque chose. Pour cette fois-ci, il n’écrivit qu’un seul mot : _quiet_. Car oui cette journée avait été étrangement calme. Les hommes étaient tout de même demeurés sur leurs gardes, mais ils n’avaient pas croisé un seul ennemi ou vu des traces de bataille récente alors que cet endroit avait été indiqué comme étant dangereux, à risques et potentiellement entourés de Nippons. Malgré les nombreuses recherches effectuées, rien n’avait été trouvé. Si certains avaient perçu ces résultats comme un soulagement, d’autres semblaient être davantage suspicieux.

Comme si quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Comme s’ils étaient pris dans une sorte de guet-apens.

Sledge prit bien soin d’inscrire la date du jour (ou plutôt de la veille étant donné la nuit avancée) avant de l’encercler pour la mettre plus en évidence. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cette nouvelle quiétude, mais il espérait qu’elle se prolonge de quelques jours afin de prendre des forces. Même si les différentes conditions du pays l’empêchaient de dormir, il savait qu’il finirait par tomber tôt ou tard et il espérait que cela se fasse dans un moment opportun plutôt que durant un instant qui pourrait lui coûter la vie.

Burgie eut un léger mouvement vers l’avant, ce qui attira aussitôt le regard de Sledge. Son supérieur semblait être soudainement aux aguets, comme un animal qui s’apprêterait à capter sa future proie. Gene cessa de respirer durant l’espace d’une seconde, comme si cela pouvait l’aider à détecter ce que Burgie avait saisi.

\- Merde, chuchota Burgin entre ses dents avant de mettre la photographie dans sa poche et de se saisir de son arme.

Toujours plongé dans l’incompréhension, Eugene secoua légèrement la tête. Au même moment, un cri surpris provenant d’un autre trou de souris fendit l’air suivi d’un bruit de coup de feu, ce qui alerta aussitôt les amis de Sledge qui s’éveillèrent tous en sursaut.

\- On se fait attaquer ! annonça vivement Burgin en se remettant rapidement sur pied tandis que d’autres coups de feu se firent entendre.

Le cœur battant, Sledge remit sa Bible et son crayon dans sa poche avant de s’emparer de son arme à son tour. Les autres s’exécutèrent tout autant et dès qu’ils furent en état de se battre, ils sortirent tous en même temps du trou de souris, prêts à affronter les ennemis.

Eugene fut aussitôt surpris du nombre de Japonais qui se trouvaient déjà sur place qui surpassait grandement le nombre d’Américains. Les ennemis couraient tout autour des trous de souris en ouvrant le feu sur ceux qui étaient encore dans leur abri de fortune ou sur ceux qui s’apprêtaient à en sortir. D’autres semblaient tenir en joue certains marines qui avaient été dépouillés de leurs armes. Cette scène semblait surréelle et pourtant elle avait bel et bien lieu.

Sans plus attendre, Sledge se mit à courir en visant les ennemis qui menaçaient de tuer les jeunes hommes sans défense. Partout autour de lui des corps tombaient lourdement sur le sol et des hommes criaient des trucs incompréhensibles en s’animant dans tous les sens tandis que les Japonais semblaient être partout à la fois. Gene se fit la réflexion que ceux-ci étaient beaucoup plus nombreux et qu’ils couvraient beaucoup plus de terrain qu’ils n’auraient dû, ce qui les mettait dans une fâcheuse position. Le support aérien était absent et il se demandait sérieusement s’ils parviendraient à échapper aux Nippons cette fois-ci.

Leur fin était-elle finalement arrivée ?

Non. Il devait bien y avoir une solution. Ou une chance du moins.

Il tua de sang-froid les quatre Japonais qui lui faisaient dos, libérant ainsi cinq de ses compatriotes de leur terrible sort. Certains offrirent un geste de remerciement à Gene tandis que d’autres prirent leurs jambes à leur cou sans demander leur reste. Il resta immobile durant un instant, observant les corps inertes sur le sol. Du sang commençait à se répandre doucement de leurs blessures, donnant une certaine satisfaction à Sledge.

Il avait fait ce qu’il fallait.

\- Sledge ! cria Burgin parmi le brouhaha excessif. Il faut foutre le camp ! Tout de suite !

Il aperçut Burgin au loin qui lui faisait de grands gestes impatients de la main. Leyden, De L’Eau et Snafu étaient tous les trois réunis autour de lui et semblaient tirer sur tout ce qui bougeait afin de le protéger. Voyant qu’il ne s’activait toujours pas, Burgin cria de plus belle :

\- Bouge ton cul ! Tu veux crever ou quoi ?!

Il n’en fallut pas plus à Eugene Sledge pour se remettre à courir, cette fois-ci en direction de ses amis. Il évita de justesse un tir dans sa direction, tua un autre japonais qui tentait de lui barrer la route avant de finalement parvenir à retrouver ses compagnons d’armes. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, les cinq jeunes hommes s’enfoncèrent dans la jungle épaisse. L’obscurité de la nuit les empêchait de voir où ils avançaient, mais ils parvenaient tout de même à courir dans cette nature persistante.

Au fur et à mesure qu’ils s’éloignaient de leur ancienne position, les bruits semblaient s’amenuiser. Ce n’est que lorsqu’ils n’entendirent plus rien que Burgin leur fit signe d’arrêter. Ils s’exécutèrent, hors d’haleine.

\- Pourquoi on a pas été réveillé avant ? demanda aussitôt Snafu qui jeta un regard noir à Sledge. Pourquoi t’as rien fait hein ?

\- Je ne le savais même pas ! répondit Gene sur la défensive, ses mots entrecoupés par une respiration saccadée.

\- Tu parles que tu savais pas ! T’es tombé endormi oui ! poursuivit Snafu d’une voix grave.

\- Je ne dormais pas !

\- Espèce de con tu…

\- Fermer là ! s’exclama Burgin d’une voix forte.

Sledge dévisagea Snafu. Ce dernier ne cessait de regarder Eugene de la tête aux pieds avec un regard rempli de jugements.

\- Ça suffit, rajouta Burgin dans un murmure. Il faut essayer de retrouver les autres et se regrouper au plus vite avant que des Japs nous tombent encore dessus.

\- On ne devrait pas plutôt retourner sur nos pas ? demanda Bill.

\- Non. Ack-Ack a donné l’ordre de se replier. Je les ai vu partir dans cette direction.

Il désigna le chemin à suivre d’un signe de tête.

\- Ils doivent nous attendre un peu plus loin.

\- Et les gars qui sont restés là-bas… ? osa demander Bill.

Les cinq amis se regardèrent sans dire un mot. Ils connaissaient tous la réponse à cette question.

Ces pauvres hommes étaient condamnés à une mort quasi certaine, mais pas forcément inutile. S’ils pouvaient ralentir un peu la fuite des autres qui avaient été plus chanceux, c’était toujours ça de gagner malgré la gravité de la situation.

\- On avance, ordonna Burgin. Restez sur vos gardes.

Ils se remirent en route avec leurs armes levées dans les airs, prêtes au combat.

Le cœur de Gene cognait dans son torse. La situation était très angoissante. L’obscurité de la nuit, cette jungle inconnue et leur petit nombre d’hommes étaient des facteurs qui ne jouaient pas en leur faveur. Il ressentait la nervosité palpable de ses frères d’arme, ce qui le rendait plus inquiet. Même Burgin, qui avait toujours eu l’air confiant jusqu’ici semblait être un peu déstabilisé par l’événement. Gene ne lui en voulait pas, mais ça ne le tranquillisait pas non plus. Il tentait de se raccrocher à l’idée qu’ils retrouveraient bientôt leur capitaine qui pourrait leur prodiguer de nouvelles marches à suivre, ce qui le rassurerait. Il était certain qu’Haldane et la troupe qui l’avait suivi se trouvaient quelque part dans part dans cette jungle à attendre les survivants.

Il le fallait.

Ils s’arrêtaient au moindre bruit, pointant leurs armes dans toutes les directions possibles. Que ce soit des craquements, des croassements d’oiseaux, des feuilles qui bougeaient au gré du vent : ils ne prenaient aucun risque, mais ne trouvaient jamais rien de vraiment alarmant.

\- Vous pensez qu’on les a semés ? demanda Jay au bout de quelques minutes de marche.

\- Je sais pas, mais j’espère qu’on se rapproche d’Ack-Ack, répondit Snafu. T’es sûr que c’était dans cette direction Burgie ?

\- Certain.

Le sergent s’arrêta subitement et les autres l’imitèrent. Gene remarqua qu’il avait la même expression qu’il avait eue un peu plus tôt dans leur trou de souris. Ses iris d’un bleu glacial scrutaient l’horizon comme s’il percevait quelque chose que les autres ne parvenaient pas à voir.

Puis soudain, comme s’ils les avaient attendus pendant des jours, une dizaine de Japonais les encerclèrent en sortant rapidement du décor paisible de la jungle en les menaçant du bout de leur canon. Gene sursauta, mais gardait son arme bien en main et refusait de l’abaisser. L’index sur la gâchette, il était prêt à tirer à tout instant.

Les cinq hommes de la compagnie K restèrent immobiles et silencieux, tout comme les Japonais. La tension était palpable tandis que les regards se défiaient. Il n’avait dû que se passer qu’une seconde ou deux depuis qu’ils s’étaient retrouvés dans cette fâcheuse position, mais pour Gene, ce moment semblait durer une éternité.

Il vit avec horreur l’un des Japonais qui apposa le bout de son canon contre le front ruisselant de Burgin.

\- Abaissez vos armes ou mourez, ordonna le Nippon dans un anglais correct.

Un duel de titans semblait avoir lieu entre l’Américain et le Japonais qui se défiaient du regard avec une intensité sans nom. Le cœur de Gene semblait vouloir exploser à présent, cognant jusque dans ses tympans tandis qu’ils attendaient tous la marche à suivre. La décision revenait à leur sergent qui ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher le morceau aussi facilement.

Il se rendit à l’évidence après quelques secondes en abaissant son arme sans mouvement brusque.

\- Faites ce qu’il dit, ordonna-t-il à ses hommes sans cesser d’envoyer un regard mauvais à l’autre qui le menaçait toujours.

\- Bur… commença Snafu.

\- Ferme ta putain de gueule et fais ce que je te dis, fit Burgin dans un sifflement irrité.

Tandis dis que Gene s’exécutait en même temps que Bill et Jay, Snafu résistait à la demande. Son arme continuait de tenir en joue le Japonais qui se trouvait en avant de lui. L’ennemi ne bronchait pas, comme si cette menace ne représentait rien à ses yeux.

\- Abaisse ton arme. Immédiatement.

Snafu regarda désespérément Burgin comme s’il espérait qu’il change d’idée. Voyant qu’il restait de glace, il déposa son fusil à son tour.

Désormais sans protection réelle, les choses se passèrent rapidement.

Avant même qu’il n’ait eu le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui se passait vraiment, Gene se retrouva sur ses genoux. D’un geste brusque, on lui retira son sac à dos. On lui tira les bras vers l’arrière et un Japonais lia fermement ses poignets avec une corde qui lui irritait déjà la peau. On lui passa un foulard sur la bouche avant de le lui attacher solidement derrière la tête. Des mains farfouillèrent les poches de ses vêtements à la recherche d’armes potentielles. Bientôt, un bandeau noir lui couvrit les yeux.

La dernière image qu’il vit fut celle de ses amis qui étaient eux aussi dans la même position que lui.

Sans défense et en parfaite soumission.


	2. ROMUS VALTON BURGIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le chapitre 2 ! Bonne lecture ! <3

Il était trempé de sueur de la tête aux pieds. Pas seulement à cause de la chaleur accablante, mais aussi à cause du stress constant qu’il ressentait. Le silence dans lequel il était plongé et le truc dur qui était apposé contre son dos, qu’il devinait être une arme à bout portant, ne l’aidaient pas à trouver un semblant de calme même si à première vue il avait l’air de bien se contenir. Cette perpétuelle menace de mort l’aidait à avancer là où l’ennemi le voulait bien, même si c’était pour le conduire à sa propre perte. Après tout, il n’y voyait rien avec ce satané bandeau qui lui cachait les yeux depuis beaucoup trop longtemps.

D’ailleurs, depuis combien de temps marchaient-ils déjà ? Les bruits ambiants de la jungle étaient toujours présents, mais Burgin était à peu près certain que le soleil s’était levé. Le changement de température était trop évident pour qu’il en soit autrement. Le climat était revenu sec comme chaque matin, ce qui annonçait une journée chaude et particulièrement ensoleillée.

Il savait que les autres continuaient de le suivre bien que personne n’ait prononcé un mot depuis qu’ils avaient pris la route. Romus entendait leurs pas qui trébuchaient parfois à cause d’une branche ou d’une autre connerie du genre. Lui-même avait failli tomber à quelques reprises étant donné sa vue brouillée et l’absence de guide physique. Il avait l’impression que ses pieds pourraient basculer dans le vide à tout instant et qu’il ne suffirait que d’une poussée du canon qui le menaçait constamment pour le faire chuter de la montagne la plus haute. Burgin tentait de chasser cette idée et de plutôt laisser son esprit vagabonder vers Florence.

Il ne pouvait plus admirer sa photographie, mais il n’en avait pas besoin pour se souvenir de la jeune Australienne. Il l’avait regardé avec attention tellement souvent qu’il connaissait les traits de son visage par cœur. Sa bouche parfaite. Ses yeux rieurs. Ses pommettes bien rondes et rosées. Son petit nez délicat. Ses longs cheveux qui tombaient sur ses épaules frêles. S’il se concentrait assez, il parvenait presque à sentir ses doigts fins enroulés autour de ses mains. Il lui avait promis qu’il reviendrait la chercher et il comptait respecter cette promesse. Il n’expliquait pas comment il était tombé amoureux d’elle, mais il savait qu’il voulait l’épouser, peu importe la distance qui les séparait.

Ce n’était certainement pas des putains de Japs qui allaient compromettre ses plans d’avenirs.

Quelque chose avait changé.

Le sol sous ses pieds n’était plus le même. Il ralentit par précaution, mais la pression de l’arme contre sa peau le força à garder le même rythme. Burgin se rendit rapidement compte qu’il marchait désormais sur le sable. Ses bottes semblaient vouloir s’enfoncer dans cette nouvelle surface et le nouveau son qui émanait de ses pas ne mentait pas : ils se trouvaient sur une plage. Bientôt, il entendit le clapotis de l’eau au fur et à mesure qu’ils continuaient d’avancer.

Qu'allaient  faire les Japonais au juste ? Les faire avancer dans le Pacifique jusqu’à ce qu’ils se noient ? Les exécuter sur la plage ? Plonger leurs figures dans l’eau ? Il y avait tant de possibilités et si peu de certitudes.

Malgré l’inconnu qui l’attendait, Burgin s’interdisait de paniquer. Il ne se sentait nullement en sécurité dans cette position, mais il savait qu’il devait rester fort non seulement pour les hommes qui l’accompagnaient, mais également pour l’ennemi. Il n’allait pas perdre la face devant ces Nippons. Il n’était pas très fier d’avoir cédé à leur demande dans la jungle, mais avait-il vraiment eu le choix ? Si les autres avaient déjà tiré un trait sur leur vie, ce n’était pas son cas. Une merveilleuse jeune femme l’attendait patiemment en Australie et il n’avait qu’une envie : celle d’être de nouveau réuni avec elle. Florence était sans aucun doute la raison pour laquelle il s’accrochait autant à la vie. Elle lui permettait de garder espoir en plus d’apaiser ses rêves et ses pensées.

\- Arrêtez, ordonna soudain le Japonais.

Burgin cessa d’avancer et ses compagnons en firent tout autant.

On lui retira le canon qu’il avait eu dans le dos durant toute la marche.

\- Je vous conseille de ne pas vous enfuir sinon vous êtes morts, poursuivit l’ennemi avec une voix claire.

La tentation était au rendez-vous, mais Romus se contenait. Il ignorait si les autres étaient également libérés de cette emprise fatale, mais de son côté il n’avait pas envie de tenter le diable. Il restait donc sagement debout à attendre tandis que l’idée de devoir marcher dans le Pacifique jusqu’à en étouffer était de plus en plus présente dans son esprit.

Des bruits métalliques se firent entendre et un truc tomba lourdement au sol.

Le canon fut de retour contre sa colonne vertébrale.

\- Avancez.

Burgin s’exécuta jusqu’à ce que le sol soit de nouveau changé sous ses pieds. Il était de nouveau sur quelque chose de dur et il devina qu’il était à l’intérieur d’une sorte de transport maritime au son métallique de ses pas. Il s’arrêta une fois de plus lorsque ses tibias heurtèrent un truc solide. Il ravala sa douleur et le canon s’enfonça un peu plus dans son dos.

\- Tournez-vous et assoyez-vous.

Cela lui prit quelques secondes avant qu’il n’accomplisse cette nouvelle tâche, mais il parvient à s’assoir sur une surface plane qui ressemblait à un banc. Aussitôt, le moteur du véhicule marin se mit en marche en émettant un vrombissement particulier. Il ressentit une secousse et le truc se mit en route.

Burgin sentait des présences à ses côtés et il se doutait que c’était ses amis. Il n’était plus menacé par l’arme à bout portant, mais il devinait qu’elle ne devait pas être bien loin et toujours pointée sur sa personne.

La sueur continuait à l’inonder, mais il profitait de cette absence de soleil même s’il avait l’impression d’étouffer dans ce nouvel espace. Être assis était également d’un certain réconfort malgré la dureté du banc. Après toutes ces heures de marche, il pouvait bien jouir de ce petit moment de répit même s’il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s’assoupir ou de relâcher son attention. La situation restait critique, surtout qu’il ignorait où ils allaient.

Okinawa devrait attendre ou plutôt la bataille devrait se continuer sans eux.

Mis à part le tintamarre du moteur, c’était le silence complet à bord. Tout ce que Burgin pouvait faire était d’attendre leur prochaine destination en continuant de se demander ce qu’il allait advenir d’eux.

Au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité, on leur ordonna de se relever et de sortir du véhicule marin. Dès qu’il mit le pied dehors, il se fit de nouveau assaillir par la chaleur du soleil qui semblait être désormais très haut dans le ciel ce qui indiquait une fin d’avant-midi ou un début d’après-midi.

Aucun moyen de savoir où ils se trouvaient, mais la distance qu’ils avaient parcourue à bord le rendait un peu nerveux. Il avait appris la base de la géographie des îles nippones afin de pouvoir s’y retrouver un peu, mais il était difficile de se repérer sans boussole, sans carte et surtout sans aucun moyen de voir les directions empruntées.

Il tâcha de ne démontrer aucun signe de faiblesse à l’ennemi tandis qu’ils se remirent en route toujours vers cette destination inconnue avec de nouveau ce canon appuyé sur son omoplate. Son estomac commençait à crier famine. Sa bouche était sèche et ses lèvres toutes gercées. Ses épaules étaient douloureuses à force d’avoir les bras derrière son dos. La corde qui retenait ses poignets commençait à lui faire sérieusement mal. Burgin continuait d’ignorer tous ces maux et restait droit. Ça lui en prenait beaucoup plus pour flancher.

Les Japs n’allaient pas l’avoir aussi facilement.

Ils continuèrent de marcher ainsi sur ce qui lui semblait être des kilomètres et des kilomètres, puis l’ennemi les arrêta une fois de plus.

Burgin eut un léger mouvement de recul lorsqu’on lui retira le bandeau qu’il avait sur les yeux. Aveuglé par les rayons du soleil, il mit plusieurs secondes à s’habituer à cette nouvelle clarté. Il vit aussitôt le même Nippon qui lui avait parlé en anglais plusieurs heures auparavant dans la jungle. Ce dernier lui faisait face avec un air autoritaire. Burgin ne se laissa pas impressionner.

Il jeta un rapide coup d’œil aux alentours.

La jungle avait définitivement disparu pour laisser place à un immense terrain vague qui s’étendait à perte de vue. De vieux bâtiments étaient visibles, mais ils semblaient être encore loin. Ce nouveau paysage semblait désert et abandonné.

Ses hommes se portaient bien. Jay et Sledge semblaient un peu pâlots, mais personne n’était blessé. Snafu le dévisageait avec froideur. Visiblement il lui en voulait toujours pour avoir obtempéré à la demande de l’ennemi. Burgin ne s’en formalisa pas et regarda de nouveau celui qui lui faisait toujours face.

Le Japonais eut un mouvement vers lui, mais cette fois-ci Romus resta de marbre. L’homme lui retira le foulard qui l’empêchait de parler. Ils se dévisagèrent quelques instants et le Japonais brisa finalement le silence.

\- Vous pouvez crier, personne ne viendra vous chercher, fit-il d’une voix froide tandis que son compatriote enlevait les foulards des autres. Si vous essayez de vous enfuir, c’est un sort pire que la mort qui vous attend.

L’expression de Burgin resta dure. Il n’avait pas eu l’intention de faire le mariole maintenant. Il espérait seulement que ses hommes seraient du même avis.

Le Nippon lui pointa les vieux bâtiments.

\- Avancez.

Burgin lui jeta un dernier regard mauvais avant de se mettre en route. De manière instinctive, il jeta un coup d’œil vers l’arrière afin de s’assurer que les autres suivaient aussi sans encombre. Si Sledge et Jay semblaient regarder leurs bottes, Bill et Snafu étaient toujours aux aguets.

La marche fut plus longue qu’il ne l’aurait cru et plus pénible qu’il ne l’aurait espéré. La fatigue, la famine et la déshydratation commençaient à avoir raison de lui en lui offrant un mal de tête persistant. Pourtant, il continuait de marcher la tête haute, suivant le rythme de son ennemi qui les conduisait vers ce semblant de civilisation.

Plus ils approchaient de la destination et plus Burgin percevait quelques détails. D’abord, il remarqua la clôture de fer forgé qui semblait délimiter le périmètre de l’endroit. Le terrain couvert semblait être assez grand. À vue d’œil, il compta une grande bâtisse et quatre autres qui étaient beaucoup moins imposantes. Elles semblaient toutes être en piteux état et Romus se demanda si des gens y vivaient à l’intérieur. Il remarqua également une route de terre battue qui liait le terrain vague aux portes donnant accès aux bâtiments. Il semblait y avoir des drôles d’ornements de chaque côté de cette route comme pour l’accentuer davantage. Ils étaient encore trop loin pour que Burgin puisse dire de quoi il s’agissait, mais plus ils approchaient et plus une forte odeur de pourriture semblait se dégager de l’endroit.

Il découvrit assez rapidement que ce n’était pas des ornements.

Ou du moins pas ce qu’il pensait.

Au fur et à mesure qu’il se rendait compte de l’horrible vue qui le frappait, Burgin ralentissait son rythme avant de complètement cesser de marcher. Pour une fois, les Japonais qui les accompagnaient le laissèrent faire. Incapable de détacher ses yeux du spectacle qu’il voyait, il regardait longuement le premier « truc » qui ouvrait la marche jusqu’au terrain clôturé.

De chaque côté de cette route de fortune s’étendaient des dizaines et des dizaines d’énormes poteaux en bois. Chacun de ses piliers empalait des cadavres de marines américains dont certains étaient dans un état de décomposition avancée tandis que d’autres semblaient avoir été rongés par de la vermine. Tous les corps étaient nus et mutilés de différentes manières, mais ce qui frappa le plus Burgin fut que les organes génitaux de tous ces hommes avaient été coupés ou arrachés.

Ces salauds de Japs leur avaient enlevé leurs bijoux de famille pour les foutre dans leur bouche. Certains de ces organes pendaient lâchement entre les dents des cadavres tandis que d’autres semblaient vouloir étouffer leur propriétaire tellement ils avaient été enfoncés loin dans leur gorge.

Ce spectacle grotesque donna un haut-le-cœur à Burgin qui ne trouva rien à vomir. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Jay qu’il entendit dégobiller derrière lui.

\- C’est ce qui vous attend si vous essayez de vous enfuir, fit le Japonais avec un sourire sadique.

Burgin contempla encore quelques secondes le premier cadavre avant de regarder l’ennemi nippon qui continuait de sourire. S’il le pouvait, il le tuerait de ses propres mains avant de lui faire subir le même sort, mais il ne pouvait rien faire à part être un spectateur impuissant. Ces hommes étaient déjà morts et il ne tenait pas à subir cette même fatalité.

Il reprit finalement sa marche et les autres firent de même. Il tâcha de regarder droit devant lui, ignorant les autres cadavres qui défilaient de chaque côté. L’odeur était insupportable, mais la vue l’était encore plus et c’est pourquoi il se concentra sur la clôture de fer forgé. Il n’avait pas envie de découvrir ce qu’il se cachait derrière, mais il voulait quitter cette route au plus vite.

Il s’arrêta à un mètre de l’entrée. De l’autre côté des portes clôturées se trouvaient deux Nippons qui s’empressèrent d’ouvrir la grille.

\- Entrez.

Ils furent poussés à l’intérieur et Burgin fut surpris par l’étendue de la place qui était encore plus grande qu'il ne l’avait imaginé. Il y avait bel et bien cinq bâtiments en tout et des hommes, tous Américains, s’affairaient à faire des travaux sur ces monuments de bois tandis que des Japonais semblaient surveiller et superviser les tâches. Il remarqua d’autres militaires qui travaillaient sur ce qui semblait être un jardin alors que d’autres bossaient sur une route pavée.

Il devait bien y avoir une cinquantaine de marines en tout.

Il y eut un coup de sifflet et les hommes cessèrent immédiatement de travailler. Ils abandonnèrent leurs outils et leurs tâches avant de se rassembler en ligne droite dans le milieu de la place. Ils se placèrent côte à côte avec un manque évident d’expression.

On poussa de nouveau Burgin dans le dos, l’incitant à aller vers les hommes qui continuaient de prendre leur position. Tandis qu’il s’avançait vers eux, il observa chaque visage. Il fut soulagé de constater l’absence d’Ack-Ack et des autres membres de la compagnie King.

Il y avait encore de l’espoir.

Sledge semblait s’exciter à ses côtés.

\- Sid… ? fit-il à voix basse en regardant l’un des marines qui venaient d’arriver.

Les Japonais les arrêtèrent à trois ou quatre mètres des prisonniers.

Burgin fut surpris de constater à quel point ces hommes étaient maigres à faire peur. Certains avaient du mal à se tenir droits tellement ils semblaient être vidés de toute énergie. De gros cernes se dessinaient en dessous de leurs yeux fatigués. Ils portaient toujours leurs vêtements militaires, mais leur uniforme était loin d’être impeccable. Ils étaient troués, déchirés, sales et délabrés.

Pendant qu’il continuait de faire ses observations, Sledge n’avait pas cessé son agitation.

\- Sid ! appela-t-il plus fort.

\- Ta gueule, marmonna Snafu entre ses dents.

Gene l’ignora.

\- Sid ! Sidn- _hampf_ !

On venait d’assigner un coup de pied dans le ventre de Sledge qui tomba aussitôt sur ses genoux. Le souffle coupé, il se replia sur lui-même en ravalant sa douleur.

\- Voici les petits nouveaux, annonça le Japonais de manière solennelle aux anciens. J’espère que vous leur montrerez de bonnes habitudes. Autrement vous risquez de perdre vos petits camarades assez vite.

Il se retourna vivement vers les « nouveaux arrivants » avant de les regarder tour à tour tandis que Sledge toussotait légèrement. Ses yeux s’arrêtèrent sur Burgin. Il lui fit un petit sourire.

\- Bienvenue à Kodoku.


	3. SIDNEY PHILLIPS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le chapitre 3 ! Désolée de l'attente et bonne lecture ! :)

Il s’essuya le front du revers de la main avant de continuer à s’acharner sur un clou qui peinait à vouloir pénétrer dans la poutre de bois. Le marteau avec lequel il travaillait commençait à être désuet, mais ce n’était pas la raison pour laquelle Sidney Phillips mettait autant de temps à s’entêter sur un simple clou. La lassitude de ses tâches quotidiennes s’emparait de tout son être depuis quelque temps. Ce découragement provenait sans aucun doute de sa perte d’énergie considérable.

Les conditions auxquelles il était constamment confronté commençaient à avoir raison de lui et de sa santé mentale et physique. Le manque d’eau, de nourriture, de repos, de sommeil et de liberté était tout des facteurs qui l’affaiblissaient un peu plus chaque jour. Voilà la véritable raison du pourquoi il continuait de frapper mollement contre la partie ronde de la petite tige de fer. Avec un peu de chance, ce geste répété allait passer aux yeux de l’ennemi comme étant un bon travail bien fait et non pas une action désespérée qui passerait comme une faiblesse.

À ses côtés, Robert Leckie sablait un bout de bois avec des gestes tout aussi las.

\- Alors Sid tu vas réussir ou pas ? lui demanda-t-il sans cesser de travailler. Je commence à avoir mal au crâne avec ton tapage.

\- Ouais bien tu vas développer une migraine mon pote parce que j’ai loin d’avoir fini, répondit Sid sans intonation.

Effectivement il était loin d’avoir terminé son vacarme rythmé parce qu’il devait bien y avoir une centaine de clous au menu du jour.

Une tâche qui lui donnait envie de gerber son riz de la veille tellement il en avait marre d’être là à bosser pour des Japs qui ne faisaient rien d’autre que rigoler toute la journée dans leur jargon incompréhensible. Ces cons passaient leur temps assis à boire et à manger en les regardant avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Ça, c’était lorsqu’ils décidaient de rester tranquilles. Parce que quand ils avaient un plan derrière la tête, ils l’exécutaient avant même que Sid ait une idée de ce qu’ils allaient accomplir.

Il en avait vu des horreurs depuis qu’il s’était fait amener ici avec d’autres hommes de la compagnie H. Si au départ ils étaient environ une vingtaine à s’être fait capturer peu de temps après Cape Gloucester, il ne restait plus que lui, Leckie, Smith, Juergens et Conley qui avaient réussi à survivre aux diverses atrocités. Quelques-uns avaient tenté de s’enfuir, mais ils avaient tous été retrouvés et Sid n’était pas près d’oublier les tortures fatales qui s’en étaient suivies. D’autres avaient fini par mourir de maladies qui semblaient être dues à de la malnutrition ou à la déshydratation. Lui il avait simplement été chanceux. C’était du moins ce qu’il croyait. Après assister à la première « punition » il s’était fait la promesse de rester tranquille et de respecter toutes leurs demandes. Il préférait encore mourir d’une maladie ou de fatigue que de se faire humilier devant tous ses camarades. Il ne tenait plus particulièrement à la vie, mais il n’espérait pas souffrir davantage.

Il se raccrochait à l’espoir d’une victoire des Alliés bientôt et à ses compagnons de compagnie. Il avait le luxe de pouvoir passer ses journées avec Leckie avec qui il bossait sur cette vieille baraque en ruine. Elle avait un peu plus fière allure maintenant qu’ils avaient passé des semaines à travailler dessus, mais pour Sid elle représentait une pierre tombale. Les autres hommes avaient reçu du travail ailleurs sur le camp et il ne les voyaient que pour l’unique repas de la journée ou bien lorsqu’il était temps d’aller dormir. Ils s’accrochaient à ses précieux moments où ils étaient tous réunis comme une bouée de sauvetage.

Ils étaient la principale raison pour laquelle il était encore en vie.

Un coup de sifflet retentit dans le camp et les prisonniers savaient ce que cela signifiait : de nouveaux compagnons. S’il y avait eu plusieurs coups, cela voudrait dire que l’un ou plusieurs des leurs tentaient ou avait réussi à s’échapper du camp. Dans ces moments-là, une sorte d’adrénaline semblait s’emparer de tous et de chacun : des ennemis qui souhaitaient capturer le ou les malfrats et des prisonniers qui espéraient de tout cœur que le ou les fugitifs s’en sortent indemnes.

Pas d’adrénaline pour cette fois-ci avec un seul coup de sifflet, car les nouveaux venus n’avaient rien d’excitant : bien au contraire. Leur capture était une déception, car l’un d’entre eux pourrait fournir des informations aux Japs afin d’avoir un traitement de faveur ou une vie sauve. Cela signifiait aussi qu’il y avait moins d’hommes pour abattre ces salauds ce qui n’était pas une bonne nouvelle pour les alliés de manière générale.

Leckie poussa un soupir en déposant ses affaires. Sid cessa de frapper sur son clou et laissa tomber le marteau sur le sol comme un gamin désintéressé.

\- Bon. Allons voir combien il y en a aujourd’hui, fit Leckie sans grand enthousiasme.

Les deux hommes se mirent en route vers le rassemblement d’hommes qui commençait déjà à se former. On leur avait rapidement appris qu’après un coup de sifflet il valait mieux tout abandonner pour venir se placer au centre du terrain afin « d’accueillir les compatriotes qui s’étaient fait prendre ». S’ils refusaient d’obéir à ce son strident et désagréable, ils pouvaient se faire torturer jusqu’à la mort.

De ça aussi Sid en avait été témoin.

Encore une fois il préférait obéir aux ordres comme un bon petit soldat.

Il se plaça nonchalamment à côté d’Hoosier qui venait tout juste d’arriver. D’un regard discret, il tâcha de trouver Chuckler et Runner parmi les autres hommes qui marchaient vers le point de rencontre. Depuis qu’ils n’étaient plus qu’eux de la compagnie H, Sid percevait ces hommes comme des membres de sa famille. Les combats vécus à leurs côtés avaient instauré un puissant lien, mais depuis qu’ils étaient devenus prisonniers de guerre, les relations s’étaient transformées. Il n’était pas aveugle quant au rapprochement évident entre Leckie et Hoosier, mais il s’en fichait éperdument. Ce qu’il voulait c’était que ses amis soient près de lui, encore bien en vie et avec un minimum de santé si possible. C’est pourquoi il avait développé cette habitude de s’assurer qu’ils étaient tous en sécurité.

Il aurait pu pousser un soupir de soulagement lorsqu’il aperçut le duo manquant du coin de l’œil, mais il n’en fit rien.

Jusqu’ici il n’avait prêté aucune attention à ces nouveaux arrivants jusqu’à tant qu’il entendît son prénom.

\- Sid !

Il aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille.

Sid releva les yeux pour finalement voir ceux qui faisaient face à l’armée déchue et il n’eut aucune peine à reconnaître son meilleur ami Eugene parmi les cinq hommes qui avaient encore les mains liées. Il fronça les sourcils une seconde, surpris de le voir là. Aux dernières nouvelles il était toujours à Mobile dans l’Alabama.

\- Tu le connais ? demanda Hoosier à voix basse.

Sid secoua légèrement la tête.

Il ne répondait pas à la question d’Hoosier. En réalité, il tentait d’envoyer un signe à Gene. Il voulait l’intimer au silence, mais l’autre n’en fit qu’à sa tête.

\- Sid ! Sidn- _hampf_!

La seconde d’ensuite il se retrouva au sol avec le souffle coupé.

Sidney se mordit l’intérieur des joues.

Il maudit Eugene Sledge d’avoir réussi à s’inscrire dans les marines malgré l’interdiction de son père. Il blâma son obstination à vouloir défendre son pays et à vouloir jouer les héros de guerre. Il avait envie de cracher sur sa naïveté, son innocence et sa manie à ne pas réfléchir. À cet instant il avait envie de lui crier les pires insultes pour avoir eu l’audace d’avoir mis le pied en territoire asiatique hostile.

Pourtant, Sid adorait Gene. Ami depuis l’enfance, il le considérait comme un frère. Le simple fait de le voir haletant de douleur le rendait malade. Le retrouver ici dans cette galère était loin d’être une bonne surprise pour lui. Après avoir vu la guerre de près, Sid savait que Gene n’avait pas ce qu’il fallait pour survivre. Il croyait en son ami, mais il connaissait trop bien sa personnalité et sa capacité d’endurance pour savoir qu’il ne tiendrait probablement pas très longtemps. Que ce soit sur-le-champ de bataille ou ici dans ce camp maudit.

L’un des seuls Japonais qui s’exprimaient en anglais accueillit les nouveaux comme il le faisait à chaque nouvelle pêche. Deux autres les tenaient en joue de chaque côté tandis qu’un quatrième coupait les liens qui retenaient leurs poignets. Gene fut remis brusquement sur pieds et il fut libéré à son tour. Ses yeux se baladaient entre le Japonais qui parlait et Sid qui continuait de le fixer.

Il n’arrivait toujours pas à croire qu’Eugene était là, devant lui, en chair et en os.

Il aurait donné n’importe quoi pour le savoir à Mobile plutôt qu’ici.

On fit signe aux anciens de reprendre leur poste et on amena les nouveaux arrivants vers une petite cabane de bois. Hoosier, Chuckler et Runner repartirent de leur côté tandis que Leckie et Sid prirent la route vers leur travail respectif. Le marine ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de son meilleur ami qui ne cessait de le regarder par-dessus son épaule.

\- C’est qui ? demanda Leckie.

\- Gene, répondit Sid d’une manière distraite.

\- Gene… Attends… Gene ? Le Gene d’Alabama ?

\- Ouais.

\- Mais il n’était pas malade ou un truc dans le genre ? fit Leckie avec surprise.

\- Il a quand même trouvé le moyen de venir ici. Mon départ a dû l’influencer encore plus.

Sidney secoua la tête avant de reprendre son marteau et de pousser un soupir. Il se sentait en partie responsable de lui et il ressentit une pointe de culpabilité face à sa présence dans ce camp. Ce n’était pas de sa faute si lui et ses copains s’étaient fait choper, mais maintenant qu’il y pensait, il se disait que Gene avait probablement poussé les choses encore plus loin après son départ pour obtenir l’autorisation de s’enrôler dans l’armée. Il avait toujours été dépendant et si Sid avait voulu se détacher un peu, ce n’était visiblement pas le cas de Sledge.

Ils se remirent au travail en silence. Sid ne cessait de jeter des coups d’œil vers la cabane où se trouvait Gene. Il savait parfaitement ce qui se déroulait à l’intérieur de cet endroit. Il n’y avait mis les pieds qu’une seule fois et c’était lorsqu’il venait de débarquer au camp. Les Japs lui avaient enlevé tous les objets qu’il possédait sur lui. Il avait dû dire adieux à ses tags militaires, aux quelques souvenirs qu’il avait récoltés sur des cadavres ennemis et une photo représentant lui, sa jeune sœur Katharine et Gene tous souriants lors d’une fête d’anniversaire. Ensuite il y avait eu une fouille à nue. Sid n’avait jamais été aussi humilié de sa vie. Il avait voulu protester, mais à voir comment ceux qui résistaient avaient été battus, il s’était tenu tranquille. Il sentait encore les doigts du Japonais maladroit et malhabile s’enfoncer dans son rectum sans douceur afin d’y découvrir d’autres secrets. Il n’avait rien trouvé. Sid avait pu se rhabiller par la suite pour finalement répondre à un certain interrogatoire qui avait été plutôt court. Son statut de caporal n’était apparemment pas très recherché. Il n’était pas celui qui possédait le grade le plus élevé parmi le peloton capturé et donc il avait été rapidement relâché.

\- Tout va bien, dit Leckie.

Sa voix tira Sid de ses pensées.

\- Il m’a l’air intelligent. Il se tiendra tranquille.

Il regarda Leckie qui lui souriait doucement. Sid hocha la tête.

\- Maintenant, continue de taper avant qu’ils se rendent compte d’un truc, hum ?

C’était une suggestion que ne pouvait ignorer Sidney. Non seulement pour sa sécurité, mais aussi pour celle de Leckie. Il frappa sur le clou en tâchant de ne plus regarder derrière lui.

Bien sûr que Gene allait bien. Le Gene qu’il connaissait était un bon garçon qui préférait obéir plutôt que de se battre avec l’autorité. Il avait commis une erreur en arrivant, mais ça ne se reproduirait plus. Il le fallait. Parce que si jamais il ne lui arrivait un truc, Sid ignorait comment il réagirait.

Au bout d’une heure, Sid se retourna lorsqu’il entendit du bruit en direction de la cabane. Seuls quatre hommes en ressortirent, dont Gene. Un semblait pester plus que les autres, mais Eugene marchait la tête basse en reboutonnant sa chemise.

\- Qu’est-ce que je t’avais dit ? fit Leckie en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos. Il va bien ton ami.

\- Ouais.

Sid eut un faible sourire. Il continuait d’observer Gene qui marchait en direction d’une autre bâtisse. Il s’apprêtait à recevoir ses tâches pour le restant de son existence. Ou du moins pour le temps qu’il passerait au camp.

Soudain, une bagarre éclata et Sid retient son souffle, priant pour que Gene ne s’en mêle pas. Celui qui pestait rompit les rangs pour se mettre à courir en direction de la cabane qu’ils venaient de quitter.

\- Fils de pute ! Burgin ! Burgin !

Il allait atteindre la porte lorsqu’il fut violemment poussé sur le sol. Deux Japonais semblaient le réprimander dans leur jargon alors que le mec continuait de vouloir atteindre son objectif malgré l’impossibilité. On le tabassa généreusement dans les cotes avant de le remettre sur pied de force et de le pousser vers la direction où il devait aller.

\- Pauvre gars, murmura Leckie avec désolation tandis que l’autre titubait lamentablement.

Sid vit Gene s’arrêter et se retourner. Il retient sa respiration lorsqu’il le vit marcher en direction du blessé qui traînait les pieds en se tenant les côtes. Gene et son ami échangèrent quelques mots et il l’aida à avancer vers la bâtisse. Les Japonais semblaient s’en foutre, continuant de les suivre avec leurs armes levées sur eux. Puis, ils disparurent tous à l’intérieur de l’édifice de bois. À ce moment-là, Sid recracha l’air qu’il gardait contenu à l’intérieur de ses poumons.

Il ne revit plus Gene de la journée.

Il avait espéré le voir durant l’unique repas du jour, mais les nouveaux étaient absents. Ce n’est que le soir, une fois qu’ils furent tous installés sur leur monceau de paille sale, qu’il le vit en compagnie de ses amis.

Un Japonais poussa les quatre jeunes hommes à l’intérieur. Celui qui avait été tabassé plus tôt tomba sur le sol et Gene se jeta sur lui afin de lui venir en aide. D’un geste d’agacement, l’autre repoussa son soutien avant de se lever de lui-même et de se diriger vers le fond de la cabane, là où il restait des amas de paille disponibles. Gene resta planté là à regarder l’autre qui s’éloignait de lui d’un pas mal assuré.

Sidney se leva dans l’espoir que Gene le remarque enfin. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que son souhait soit exaucé. Sid le vit dire un ou deux mots à ceux qui l’accompagnaient avant de se séparer d’eux. Il marchait dans sa direction avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Lorsqu’il fût à deux pas de lui, Sid serra son meilleur ami dans ses bras avec toute l’énergie qui lui restait. Il n’arrivait toujours pas à croire que Gene était là. C’était presque un miracle.

Un miracle non souhaité.

\- Tu vas bien ? Ils ne t’ont pas trop fait chier ? demanda Sid avec empressement en brisant leur étreinte.

Ses yeux soudainement inquiets scrutèrent rapidement le corps de Gene qui, à première vue, ne portait aucune marque.

\- Je vais bien, répondit Eugene. Mais toi tu as l’air complètement épuisé.

Sid vit de l’angoisse dans les yeux de son meilleur ami et son cœur se serra. Il ne devait pas avoir une très bonne mine et il détestait que Gene le voie ainsi. Il avait toujours été fort, en pleine santé et bien vivant. Là il devait ressembler à un cadavre ambulant.

\- T’inquiètes ce n’est rien.

Il s’assit et incita Gene à faire de même.

\- Depuis combien de temps tu es ici ? s’informa Eugene en prenant place à son tour.

\- J’en sais rien. On perd assez vite la notion du temps ici. Mais… ça fait plus qu’un mois, je pense.

Gene hocha la tête pensivement.

\- Et toi qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? Comment vont les gens à la maison ?

\- Tout le monde va bien, répondit Gene avec un petit sourire. Et… On s’est fait prendre par surprise par des Japs. Ces salauds ont…

\- Non, coupa Sid. Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici, au Pacifique ?

\- J’ai réussi à venir c’est tout.

Il haussa les épaules et une pointe de culpabilité envahit de nouveau Sidney.

\- Merde Gene… Pourquoi ? Je veux dire… Je comprends tes motifs parce que j’avais les mêmes, mais… La vie est dure ici.

\- J’ai réussi à survivre jusqu’ici, répondit Gene sur la défensive. J’ai même pas reçu de Purple Heart encore juste pour te prouver à quel point j’ai eu de la chance.

\- Ce n’est pas ça… Sidney poussa un petit soupir. La vie dans ce camp… Ce n’est vraiment pas comme au combat. C’est pire.

Sa main s’enroula autour du poignet droit d’Eugne.

\- Tu as vu les mecs morts à l’entrée ? Bien moi je les ai vus vivants ces gars-là. Je les ai vus pendant qu’ils se faisaient saigner comme des cochons et pendant qu’ils leur arrachaient leurs couilles pour les étouffer avec.

Les yeux de Gene s’agrandirent d’horreur, mais Sid n’avait pas le choix. Il voulait le prévenir de ce qu’il subirait s’il osait désobéir aux ordres. Il voulait le garder près de lui bien en vie le plus longtemps possible.

\- Burgin… murmura Gene.

\- Quoi ?

\- Burgin… Notre sergent… Ils l’ont gardé après la fouille… Il va lui arriver le même sort ?

Sid relâcha le poignet de son ami avant de secouer la tête.

\- Je crois pas. Ils gardent les plus gradés pour un interrogatoire plus prononcé. S’ils n’obtiennent rien de lui, ils finiront par le libérer. J’en ai vu plein à qui c’est arrivé.

Gene poussa un soupir de soulagement.

\- Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu’il faut que tu te relâches, continua Sid. Tu dois faire exactement ce qu’ils te disent si tu ne veux pas de problème. Tu comprends ce que je te dis ?

Gene hocha lentement la tête.

\- Et tu ne te plains pas. Jamais. Tu fermes ta gueule. Sinon ils vont…

Il s’interrompit tandis que des images encore trop récentes envahirent son esprit. Il revoyait ce pauvre mec se faire arracher la langue par un ennemi sadique. Il y avait eu de l’hémoglobine partout et le gars avait fini par mourir étouffé par son propre sang.

\- Sid ? appela Gene avec un air inquiet.

\- Dis-le à tes copains, poursuivit Sid en revenant sur Terre. Vous obéissez et vous fermez vos gueules. Dis à ton copain qui a fait une scène tantôt qu’il est chanceux de son sort. Le dernier à avoir fait ça s’est fait trancher la tête par un putain de sabre. Ils lui ont fait un cadeau, mais ça ne se reproduira plus. Tu comprends ce que je te dis ?

Gene semblait pétrifié sur place, mais il hocha de nouveau la tête.

Il y eut un bruit extérieur et Sid paniqua.

\- Vite ! murmura-t-il. Va te coucher ! S’ils nous trouvent debout pendant leur ronde on est bons pour le trou ! Vite !

Dans un élan d’affolement, il se releva rapidement avant de prendre Gene par les deux bras pour le forcer à se lever à son tour. Il lui fit signe d’aller rejoindre ses amis. Aussitôt, Eugene se mit à zigzaguer entre les différents monceaux avant d’arriver près des trois jeunes hommes qui l’accompagnaient plus tôt. Rapidement il leur intima de se coucher avant de faire pareil.

Voyant qu’ils étaient tous désormais en sécurité, Sid se coucha à son tour. La porte s’ouvrit la seconde d’ensuite et deux Japonais armés de leur sabre entrèrent dans la place.

Sid ferma les yeux en serrant les dents. Chacune de ces rondes le rendait nerveux, ayant toujours peur que l’un de ses amis se fasse choper par les faucheurs asiatiques.

La nuit allait être longue...


	4. ROBERT LECKIE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le chapitre 4 ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! :) Bonne lecture <3

Il se fit réveiller en pleine nuit par quelque chose qui semblait s’agiter légèrement à ses côtés. Il jeta un coup d’œil vers sa droite pour voir Hoosier qui bougeait doucement dans son sommeil comme s’il tentait d’échapper à quelque chose ou à quelqu’un. Robert Leckie était devenu un habitué à ces agitations. Les rêves de Bill le perturbaient depuis bien avant qu’ils ne deviennent prisonniers de guerre. Même si Hoosier n’était pas le genre à parler de ses émotions, Leckie savait à quel point les moments passés sur les îles japonaises le traumatisaient. Cela transparaissait presque chaque nuit alors qu’il combattait ses terreurs nocturnes.

Comme à chaque fois que cela se produisait, Leckie déposa un baiser affectueux dans les cheveux clairs de Bill en lui murmurant un « je suis là » au creux de son oreille. Immédiatement, comme si Hoosier entendait cette phrase toute simple là où il se trouvait dans son monde aux horreurs, il se calmait. Les traits durcis et tordus de son visage s’adoucissaient et sa mâchoire se détendait tout comme ses muscles qui semblaient retomber au repos. Comme à chaque fois, Leckie serra doucement le corps amaigri de Bill entre ses bras. Ce contact eu pour effet de détendre davantage Hoosier qui se laissa complètement aller contre celui que l’on surnommait affectueusement le professeur. Il avait retrouvé son air serein qui avait fait craquer plus d’une fois Leckie.

Il n’arrivait pas à expliquer comment il avait fini par se rapprocher d’Hoosier de cette manière. Il s’était tout de suite bien entendu avec lui et ils étaient rapidement devenus amis. Le contexte surréel dans lequel ils étaient tous deux plongés avait accélérer les choses d’une façon dont Leckie n’aurait jamais cru possible. Il n’avait jamais été attiré par la gent masculine, mais Bill avait quelque chose que les autres n’avaient pas et qui l’attirait profondément. Après la bataille de Guadalcanal, il était devenu plus intime avec son ami. Bien que ces moments d’intimités lui semblèrent un peu étranges au départ, il y avait pris rapidement goût. Guidés par sa curiosité et par son envie de goûter chaque parcelle du corps de son camarade qui ne demandait qu’à aller plus loin lui aussi, ils s’étaient laissé emporter dans un tourbillon charnel.

Ils avaient toujours fait attention aux gestes qu’ils se faisaient en public, mais leur attraction était difficile à cacher. Les autres de la compagnie avaient fini par soupçonner quelque chose, mais leurs amis les plus proches n’y prêtèrent aucune attention comme s’il ne s’agissait que de quelque chose de naturel ou de prévisible. Depuis qu’ils étaient au camp, ils profitaient des nuits pour se rapprocher un peu plus. Il était difficile d’avoir une véritable intimité étant donné que tous les prisonniers dormaient au même endroit, mais ils savaient user de leur imagination.

Tandis qu’il serrait encore Bill contre lui, Leckie replongea dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain matin, les Américains se firent réveiller par deux Japonais qui entrèrent en trombes dans la cabane. L’un produisait un son strident à l’aide de son sifflet tandis que l’autre hurlait des mots incompréhensibles dans son jargon natal pour forcer les hommes à se lever plus rapidement. Leckie se leva lentement comme il le faisait chaque matin. Le manque de repos et de nourriture ne lui permettait pas de pouvoir se presser. C’était le cas pour la grande majorité des autres marines qui se levèrent aussi en silence. Les plus rapides furent les nouveaux arrivants qui étaient déjà debout et prêts à affronter cette première journée au camp.

Ils sortirent de la cabane en file indienne en direction de l’endroit où ils devaient récupérer leurs outils habituels en vue de leurs tâches quotidiennes. Chacun prit calmement ce qui leur était destiné et Leckie offrit un petit sourire à Hoosier qui lui sourit à son tour. C’était leur manière de se souhaiter une bonne journée. Ils ne se reverraient plus jusqu’au repas qui avait souvent lieu en milieu d’après-midi. Il détestait être séparé de lui, mais il se consolait avec chaque nuit qu’il passait à ses côtés. Dans une telle situation, c’était presque un luxe.

Leckie marchait en direction de son poste avec Sid. Ce dernier ne cessait de regarder par-dessus son épaule et Robert se douta aussitôt qu’il devait regarder son ami Gene.

\- Je suis certain qu’il va s’en tirer, fit Leckie d’un ton confiant en donnant une tape dans le dos de Sid.

Pour toutes réponses, Sidney haussa les épaules.

La venue de son ami semblait grandement le perturber et Leckie comprenait ce qu’il ressentait. Être présent dans cette prison était synonyme d’une mort à petit feu. Même s’il lui restait encore un peu d’espoir, qu’il se raccrochait à Hoosier et à ses autres amis, Robert se sentait mourir lentement, mais sûrement. Son manque d’énergie flagrant et ses maux de tête persistants commençaient sérieusement à lui faire peur. Il avait perdu sa vivacité, son entrain et son agilité. La bonne humeur était toujours au rendez-vous, mais ce n’était qu’un masque pour ne pas faire flipper ce pauvre Sid qui en avait bien déjà assez comme ça sur les épaules.

\- Je vais t’aider avec ces clous, dit Leckie avec le marteau en main. J'ai pas envie d'endurer ce vacarme trop longtemps.

Il avait mal à la tête.

Plus que jamais.

Suite à cette proposition, Sid resta de nouveau silencieux. La tête tournée en direction de son ami d’enfance, il l’observait tandis que l’autre poussait une brouette vide. Leckie haussa les épaules à son tour et se mit aussitôt au travail. Au premier coup qu’il donna, il fit la grimace. Son mal de crâne s’intensifia aussitôt et il ferma les yeux en signe de désespoir.

\- Ça va ? demanda Sid.

\- Ouais, répondit Leckie du tac au tac. J’en ai juste marre d’entendre ce putain de marteau travailler.

Sid eut un sourire.

\- Je pense que ça commence à me rendre fou moi aussi. Essayons de nous en débarrasser aujourd’hui.

Leckie sourit avant de hocher la tête.

Ce n’était qu’un mauvais moment à passer.

Il se remit à frapper sur le clou, ravalant une grimace à chaque fois. Lorsque Sid se mit aussi à cogner, la douleur fut encore plus intense. Robert tenta de penser à autre chose afin de déjouer son mal-être. Il s’imagina l’église où il allait tous les dimanches en compagnie de ses parents pour écouter le même sermon toutes les semaines. Il pensait à sa chambre et à sa machine à écrire devant laquelle il avait pu passer des heures sans même toucher une seule touche pendant qu’il réfléchissait à une idée.

Ce retour dans le passé lui fit du bien, mais n’amenuisa pas son mal. Il poussa un soupir, complètement désespéré.

\- On a de la compagnie, annonça Sid qui avait cessé de travailler.

Leckie releva la tête pour apercevoir un jeune homme qui marchait dans leur direction. Il le reconnut aussitôt : c’était celui qui s’était fait tabasser par les Japs la veille. Il transportait quelques planches de bois d’une manière mal assurée en grimaçant à chaque pas. Il laissa tomber son butin aux pieds de Sid avant de se masser les cotes. Il avait l’air mal en point. Sid et Leckie échangèrent un regard pendant que l’autre s’empara d’une planche avant d’aller de l’autre côté du bâtiment.

\- On a déjà fini ce côté-là, s’empressa de dire Robert. Mais il nous manque le toit si t’as pas envie d’avoir de la compagnie.

L’autre revient avec un air noir.

\- Je peux pas bosser sur le toit, fit-il. J’ai encore de la misère à marcher.

\- Aide-nous à clouer tout ça alors, dit Sid en désignant ce sur quoi ils travaillaient.

Après une courte réflexion, Leckie tendit son vieux marteau au nouvel arrivant.

\- Prend plutôt ma place, je vais m’occuper du toit, fit-il en guise d’explication. S’ils nous voient tous en train de faire la même chose, j’ai peur que ça devienne une excuse pour faire une scène pour rien.

Le petit nouveau hésita avant de finalement prendre le marteau et d’occuper la place de Robert qui s’empara de l’échelle qui avait été mise à disposition. Après l’avoir installé contre le mur, il ramassa planches de bois et autres accessoires qu’il crut nécessaires aux réparations du toit. Il grimpa lentement les marches une à une avec des jambes tremblantes. Il regretta aussitôt d’avoir pris autant d’objets dans ses bras. Il oubliait parfois à quel point il était devenu faible depuis qu’il était là.

\- Besoin d’aide ? demanda Sid qui avait vu sa détresse.

\- Non merci. Je peux le faire.

Il suffisait qu’il reste prudent et il parviendrait à ses fins.

Il se donna une dernière poussée et il parvient enfin à déposer tout son bazar sur le toit. C’était la première fois qu’il avait accès à la vue du dessus de la cabane sur laquelle ils s’acharnaient depuis longtemps et il fut découragé de constater à quel point il était en mauvais état. Le matériau était mou et couvert de trous à plusieurs endroits. Il avait beaucoup de travail à faire puisqu’il n’avait pas d’autre choix que de tout arracher et de tout refaire.

Robert retroussa ses manches déchirées avant de poser ses yeux sur l’horizon. Il repéra aussitôt Bill qui était à genoux sur le sol en train d’arracher des mauvaises herbes. Hoosier était l’un de ceux qui s’occupaient du jardin. Lorsqu’il ne devait pas planter de nouveaux ingrédients, il devait récolter les plus mûrs. Il s’occupait également de la qualité de la terre et devait donc la labourer et lui donner de l’eau qui était, bien entendu, formellement interdite aux prisonniers. Voir toute cette eau couler dans le sol était une véritable torture selon Bill. Leckie n’avait jamais douté de ses dires. La tâche qui le rendait malade de rage contre les Japs et qu’il trouvait la plus difficile était celle d’enterrer les cadavres des Américains qui étaient morts. Le mandat qu’il avait était de creuser des rectangles parfaits d’une profondeur précise. S’il avait passé plusieurs nuits à s’acharner sur certains de ces trous, Hoosier était désormais devenu un expert à force de devoir répéter la tâche.

Leckie ne fit que l’observer pendant quelques secondes en espérant que l’autre finirait par relever la tête, mais Bill semblait s’acharner sur une herbe qui lui menait la vie dure.

Tant pis.

Il commença à examiner plus attentivement le toit qui lui faisait face. Il ne disposait que de peu d’outils pour réaliser les travaux qu’il voulait faire, mais il n’avait pas d’autre choix que d’user de ces éléments et de son imagination pour parvenir à ses fins.

\- Tu t’en sors ? demanda Sid.

\- Il y a pas mal de boulot… Je pensais pas que la situation était aussi catastrophique. Il faut tout démolir et tout refaire. Avec ce qu’on a, ce ne sera pas facile, je pense.

\- Pourquoi se forcer pour ces salopards ? demanda le petit nouveau avec une main sur une cote.

Sid lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Tu t’appelles comment ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Merriell. Mais tout le monde m’appelle Snafu.

\- Eh bien Merriell laisse-moi te dire une chose. Ce que tu as fait hier était complètement stupide et si tu tiens à la vie tu devrais te « forcer » à travailler pour eux d’accord ? Si tu continues à adopter une telle attitude, je peux te garantir qu’ils se feront un plaisir de t’éventrer sur la place publique avant de te faire avaler toutes tes tripes. T’as compris ? Alors laisse tomber ta petite attitude du mec qui se croit plus fort que les autres et commence à clouer. Autrement ces clous finiront dans tes yeux.

Snafu eut un air vexé et il dévisagea Sid de la tête aux pieds.

Robert, qui avait assisté à toute la scène, ne peut s’empêcher d’avoir un petit rire. Pas parce que Sid avait exagéré dans ses propos (ils avaient rapidement découvert que ces Japs étaient capables d’une cruauté exceptionnelle), mais pour sa manière de vouloir protéger tout le monde. Il avait été dur avec ce Merriell, mais il avait eu raison. Se plier aux règles était la meilleure chance de survie dans ce monde injuste.

Les trois hommes se mirent au travail après cette petite pause afin de ne pas trop attirer l’attention. Ils poursuivirent leurs tâches durant une bonne partie de l’avant-midi jusqu’à tant qu’un puissant coup de sifflet retenti dans le camp.

Aussitôt, Robert et Sid cessèrent leurs mouvements avant de se jeter un regard de désespoir.

De nouveaux arrivants allaient bientôt faire leur entrée en enfer.

\- Il se passe quoi là ? demanda Merriell en jetant un regard dans les alentours tandis que Robert descendait de son échelle.

\- D’autres gars ont été capturés, murmura Sid. Deux fois en deux jours… Ils battent des records.

\- Viens, fit Robert à l’adresse de Snafu. Il faut y aller.

Ils laissèrent tomber leurs outils avant de se diriger vers le centre du camp alors que d’autres prisonniers affluaient de tous les coins. Robert compta six hommes alignés. Tout comme les nouveaux arrivants de la veille, ils avaient les mains liées dans leur dos.

Au fur et à mesure qu’ils se rapprochaient du rassemblement, Snafu eut l’air de s’agiter.

\- Merde…

\- Tu les connais ? demanda Sid à voix basse.

\- Il y a notre capitaine et son lieutenant, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Robert et Sid se regardèrent une fois de plus. Ces titres étaient particulièrement recherchés par les Japs qui se faisaient un plaisir de les torturer afin d’obtenir de nouvelles informations sur des tactiques de combat des Alliés et autres.

Dans un geste de compassion, Leckie déposa une main sur l’épaule de Merriell.

\- Quoi qu’ils fassent, quoi qu’ils disent, tu fermes ta gueule et tu restes tranquille, ordonna Sid dans un murmure.

Ils arrivèrent à l’endroit où étaient réunis tous les anciens et ils se placèrent en ligne droite en face des nouveaux de la compagnie K. Robert repéra aussitôt ceux qui avaient été mentionnés par Snafu grâce aux insignes sur leur uniforme. Les Japs les avaient sans aucun doute repérés aussi. Ils semblaient avoir appris par cœur chaque symbole de l’armée américaine, car ils choisissaient toujours les rangs les plus élevés sans hésitation.

Les nouveaux arrivants avaient l’air complètement dépités, mais leurs regards s’illuminèrent lorsque leurs yeux se posèrent sur Snafu et sur les autres qui avaient été amenés la veille. Leckie savait que ces retrouvailles seraient de courte durée.

Au moins pour deux de ces hommes.

À sa manière habituelle, le Japonais bilingue accueillit les nouveaux arrivants. Leurs liens furent coupés, sauf pour le capitaine qui fut négligé.

\- Vous, fit le Jap en désignant d’un coup de tête le plus haut gradé. Vous venez avec moi.

Aussitôt, deux Japonais agrippèrent sans douceur les bras du capitaine en le forçant à aller dans une direction opposée de celle où ils conduisaient habituellement les nouveaux.

Sous sa main, Robert sentit les muscles de Snafu se tendre.

\- Hey ! fit l’un des nouveaux. C’est parce qu’il est capitaine c’est ça ?

Le lieutenant.

Dans sa tête, Robert priait pour que cet homme ferme sa gueule.

Ceux qui entrainaient le capitaine s’arrêtèrent et le chef des Nippons jeta un coup d’œil à celui qui avait parlé.

\- Vous êtes perspicace, dit-il avec un sourire mauvais. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce sera bientôt votre tour.

Puis, il fit signe aux autres de continuer leur chemin.

\- Je n’ai pas fini de parler fils de pute ! s’écria le lieutenant. Tu sais qui je suis moi ? Je suis un putain de lieutenant ! Tu sais ce que c’est un lieutenant connard ? Tu veux que je te l’épelle peut-être ?!

Cette fois-ci, le chef ne souriait plus. Il dévisageait le lieutenant avec une intensité féroce dans le regard. C’était quelque chose que Robert avait déjà vu auparavant et qui ne s’était jamais bien terminé.

\- L-i-e-u-t-e-n-a-n-t, épela l’américain.

\- Ed ! fit le capitaine d’une voix suppliante. Arrête ça tout de suite !

Le dénommé Ed n’écouta pas le conseil qu’on venait de lui donner. Il s’avança plutôt lentement vers le Japonais qui lui faisait face avec une expression de rage peinte sur son visage.

\- Soi tu m’amènes avec lui, sois je te tue de mes propres mains espèce de ptit merdeux.

Il n’était visiblement pas conscient du danger auquel il s’exposait pour le menacer de cette manière.

\- J’ai dit : votre tour viendra, fit le Japonais d’une voix grave. Reprenez vos rangs.

\- Ed fait ce qu’il dit, supplia le capitaine qui n’avait rien raté de la scène.

Pour toutes réponses, le lieutenant cracha sur le visage du Japonais qui demeura impassible. La salive se mit à couler contre sa joue et l’américain se mit à rire.

\- Si tu penses que j’ai peur de toi fils de pute.

D’un geste vif, le Japonais dégaina un fusil retenu par une ceinture autour de sa taille avant d’exploser la pomme d’Adam du lieutenant d’une balle.

La seconde d’ensuite, l’homme s’étouffa avant de s’écrouler au sol.

Une onde de choc s’éleva parmi les témoins.

Si certains se figèrent, d’autres eurent de vives réactions.

\- Ed ! s’écria le capitaine d’une voix désespérée et troublée.

Il tenta d’aller vers le blessé, mais l’un des gardes lui assigna un violent coup de poing au ventre qui l’empêcha aussitôt de faire quoi que ce soit.

Sous sa main, Leckie sentit Snafu qui eut un mouvement vers l’avant. D’un geste rapide et instinctif, la main amicale de Robert se transforma en étau. Il positionna son bras afin de bloquer le marine à aller plus loin et il tâcha de le maintenir contre lui. Sa seconde main se placarda contre sa bouche afin de l’empêcher de dire des conneries.

\- Chut, murmura Leckie. Reste calme.

Snafu se débattit contre lui, mais Robert serra davantage sa prise. Le petit nouveau était franchement difficile à retenir étant donné sa vitalité toute fraîche et le puissant coup d’émotion qu’il subissait. Leckie sentait ses lèvres remuer contre la paume de sa main. Il ne parvenait pas à entendre les mots étouffés que Snafu prononçait, mais il ressentait sa colère et sa peine sans difficulté.

Le Japonais surplombait le lieutenant qui agonisait toujours sur le sol, baignant dans son sang. Ce dernier se tenait la gorge à deux mains tandis que d’étranges sons sortirent de sa bouche. La haine dans ses yeux avait complètement disparu pour faire place à la peur. Dans le regard du Nippon, il n’y avait que de la satisfaction. Il semblait se régaler du spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux tandis que l’autre s’étouffait dans son propre sang.

\- Ed… fit le capitaine d’une voix brisée.

Le chef hurla un mot en japonais et les gardes remirent le capitaine sur ses pieds avant de reprendre leur route. Le pauvre homme avait du mal à marcher. Il se faisait davantage tirer par ses geôliers qu’autre chose.

Peu à peu, le lieutenant perdait de sa vitalité. Le Japonais souriait tandis que les yeux de l’autre se voilaient.

Bientôt il n’y eut plus un son et plus un mouvement.

Le lieutenant était mort.

Le Japonais releva la tête vers les nouveaux arrivants.

\- Première leçon : écoutez ce que l’on vous dit, peu importe votre rang ou vous souffrirez.

Les nouveaux, toujours sous le choc, ne dirent pas un mot.

Le Japonais se dirigea vers Hoosier et Leckie retient son souffle l’espace d’une seconde.

\- Toi. Tu sais ce que tu as à faire.

Pour toutes réponses, Bill hocha gravement la tête.

\- Le spectacle est terminé. Retournez à vos tâches.

Il fit signe à ses gardes de prendre les nouveaux avec eux avant d’aller dans la direction où les autres avaient traînés le capitaine.

Les plus anciens commencèrent à se disperser. Leckie vit Hoosier s’approcher du corps inerte du lieutenant. Sous sa prise, Snafu s’était calmé et réclamait maintenant sa liberté. Robert obtempéra et Snafu accouru aussitôt vers le défunt.

\- Tu veux m’aider à le transporter ? demanda Bill.

Snafu hocha lentement la tête.

Puis, dans un silence respectueux, les deux marines s’exécutèrent.

Robert les regarda s’éloigner avant de retourner vers son travail.

Juste une autre journée au camp.

Rien de plus.


	5. JAY DE L'EAU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée de cet affreux retard ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre ! :)

Cette nuit-là, il ne parvient pas à s’endormir. Dès qu’il fermait les yeux, il revoyait Hillbilly se faire transpercer la gorge. La scène jouait au ralenti dans son esprit tandis qu’il le revoyait se battre pour sa vie dans une mare de sang. Personne n’avait rien fait pour l’aider. Les gens s’étaient contentés de rester là à le regarder pendant qu’il suffoquait de douleur et de terreur. Si le capitaine n’avait pas été retenu, Jay était certain qu’il serait intervenu au risque de sa propre vie. Mais Ack-Ack était loin maintenant et seul Dieu savait ce que ces Japs étaient en train de lui faire subir.

Lui et Burgin.

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, incapable d’en voir davantage. Il souhaitait se réveiller du cauchemar, échapper à cette sombre réalité, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Son identité de marine n’existait plus. Désormais, il ne vivait que pour plaire à l’ennemi et pour exécuter ses moindres désirs sans espérer recevoir quelque chose en retour. À voir comment les autres prisonniers se comportaient et à lire l’éternelle fatigue dans leurs yeux, Jay savait que son existence avait été réduite à celle d’être un esclave pour le restant de ses jours.

Cette simple idée le rongeait de l’intérieur, lui créant un stress presque insoutenable.  
Il ignorait combien de temps il parviendrait à survivre dans toute cette folie.

Des doigts s’enroulèrent autour de son bras et Jay sursauta légèrement.

\- Tu ne dors toujours pas ? murmura Leyden dans l’obscurité.  
\- Non.  
\- Moi non plus j’y arrive pas.

Il se rapprocha un peu plus de Jay avant de déposer sa tête contre son épaule.

\- Je me demande où est Ack-Ack et ce que ces connards sont en train de lui faire… poursuivit Bill à voix basse tandis que son bras s’enroula autour de la taille de son ami.

Jay eut un sourire.  
Il ne s’étonnait plus sur la manière dont son esprit et celui de Bill étaient connectés. Si l’un semblait penser à quelque chose, l’autre pensait exactement pareil. Ils parvenaient à se comprendre sans même avoir à échanger un mot, ce qui avait eu son utilité plus d’une fois durant les combats.

\- Tu penses qu’on va rester longtemps ici ? demanda doucement Jay.

Il connaissait déjà la réponse, mais il avait besoin d’illusions.

\- Non. Ack-Ack finira par revenir et il trouvera une solution. Ça ou on va gagner la guerre.

Bill mentait. Jay le connaissait assez pour savoir qu’il ne pensait pas ce qu’il disait, mais il acceptait sa réponse à bras ouverts. Il avait besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose de positif, que ce soit vrai ou faux.

La porte du campement s’ouvrit à la volée et Jay sursauta une fois de plus tandis que Bill brisa leur étreinte d’un mouvement rapide.

Ils ne furent pas les seuls à être surpris puisque la majorité des hommes s’éveillèrent en panique, mais tout le monde demeura à sa place en gardant un silence de mort. Deux Japonais armés de sabres entrèrent dans la place en retenant un homme qui se tenait entre eux. De sa place, Jay ne parvenait pas à distinguer le troisième individu, mais il était à peu près certain qu’il s’agissait d’un prisonnier.

Ils avancèrent rapidement parmi les hommes couchés et Jay ferma les yeux. Le bruit de leurs pas se rapprochait de plus en plus de l’endroit où la compagnie K se trouvait et le cœur de Jay se mit à battre plus vite.

Puis soudain, les pas s’arrêtèrent avant de repartir dans l’autre direction.  
La porte de la cabane se ferma d’un coup sec.

Jay ouvrit d’abord un œil, puis l’autre.

Au milieu de la cabane se trouvait un seul homme debout. Il semblait chercher quelque chose ou quelqu’un.

À ses côtés, Bill se redressa légèrement.

\- Burgie ! appela-t-il à demi-voix. Hey Burgie ici !

L’homme se tourna vers la voix et se mit à marcher lentement vers la direction d’où elle provenait tandis que Snafu et Sledge, couchés à côté, se redressèrent à leur tour.

Toujours incertain de l’identité de celui qui venait vers eux, Jay agrippa le bras de Bill.

\- Tu es sûr que c’est lui… ?

Avant que Leyden n’ait le temps de répondre, Jay vit le visage de l’inconnu grâce à un rayon de lune qui éclaira la figure en question.

Il était méconnaissable.

\- Bon sang… fit Bill en se levant aussitôt.

Il rejoignit Burgin avant de le guider jusqu’aux couchettes de paille occupées par les hommes de la compagnie K.

Il avait le visage tellement mauve et boursoufflé qu’on aurait dit que le pauvre Burgin faisait une réaction allergique. Ses yeux étaient si enflés qu’il ne parvenait même pas à ouvrir les paupières. Des filaments de sang avaient séché en dessous de ses narines et au coin de sa bouche et son t-shirt blanc était également taché d’hémoglobine près du col. Son nez avait désormais une forme bizarre. Il n’y avait aucun doute sur ce qui lui était arrivé pendant qu’il avait été gardé captif par les Japs.

Jay, Sledge et Snafu gardèrent le silence face à cette terrible vision.

\- Voilà… Doucement… fit Bill en l’aidant à s’asseoir. T’es bien là ?

Burgin hocha la tête.

Bill reprit sa place initiale.  
Ils se mirèrent tous à regarder leur ami avec une certaine pitié.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’ils t’ont fait… ? demanda finalement Gene avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.  
\- Ils m’ont cogné, répondit Burgin. Ces connards ont essayé de me faire parler, mais ils n’ont rien eu.  
\- Bon garçon, fit Snafu en lui donna une tape amicale sur l’épaule.  
\- Tu as vu Ack-Ack ? demanda Jay.

Malgré son visage bien tuméfié, Jay lu aussitôt de la surprise dans l’expression de Burgin.

\- Le Skipper ?! répéta-t-il avec empressement. Il est là ?!

Jay se sentit aussitôt coupable d’avoir posé la question.  
Visiblement Burgin n’était pas au fait que d’autres membres de la compagnie les avaient rejoints au camp. Il ignorait donc tout de la scène qui s’était déroulée pendant la journée.

Il y eut un instant de silence durant lequel Burgin baignait dans une incrédulité totale. Personne n’osait parler, sachant que ce qui allait suivre reposait sur de mauvaises nouvelles.

\- Oui…, répondit finalement Jay Il est arrivé plus tôt aujourd’hui avec d’autres…  
\- Hillbilly est là aussi ? demanda Burgin.  
\- Il a été tué, avoua franchement Snafu avec une pointe de frustration dans la voix. Le brider en chef l’a tué.

Encore une fois, Jay parvient à deviner le choc que subissait Burgin. Son expression se tordit légèrement tandis qu’il encaissait la nouvelle. Il semblait complètement désespéré et réellement attristé.

\- Ça explique le coup de feu que j’ai entendu… murmura-t-il.  
\- Et ils ont amené Ack-Ack avec eux, fit Sledge avec désolation.  
\- J’imagine que c’est pour ça qu’ils m’ont laissé partir…

Burgin poussa un soupir avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains, oubliant sans doute ses blessures pour l’espace d’une seconde. Dès que sa douloureuse réalité cutanée le percuta de nouveau, il retira ses mains qui se transformèrent en poings avant de se frapper les cuisses d’une manière rageuse.

Jay ne comprenait que trop bien ce qui vivait Burgin.

Les espoirs qu’ils avaient fondés en leur capitaine s’étaient écroulés au même moment où ils l’avaient aperçu dans le camp. S’il n’avait pas été fait captif à son tour, peut-être qu’Ack-Ack aurait pu faire quelque chose pour tenter de les retrouver. Maintenant qu’il était dans la même position qu’eux, leur rêve de liberté s’était envolé. Le capitaine était devenu un détenu et franchement, Jay n’avait pas grand espoir de le revoir vivant un jour. Il devait subir un interrogatoire interminable durant lequel ces Japs devaient lui faire subir les pires tortures et le moindre mot qu’il pouvait dire pourrait mettre en danger de nombreux combats.

Mais le Skipper ne dirait rien.  
De ça Jay en était persuadé. Il était le meilleur combattant qu’il n’avait jamais rencontré et il y avait une force qui émanait de lui qui n’était pas à douter. Tout comme Burgin. Jay le croyait lorsqu’il disait qu’il n’avait rien mentionné à l’ennemi. Sa venue coïncidait avec la capture du capitaine. Peut-être même qu’il avait la vie sauve grâce à cette prise.

Burgin continuait de s’acharner sur ses cuisses.  
D’un geste amical, mais ferme, Bill s’empara de ses poignets.

\- Hey on est tous dans la même galère d’accord ? fit-il avec sagesse. Je suis certain que tu n’as pas dû dormir la nuit dernière. Tu vas t’allonger et te reposer.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Bill aida Burgin à s’installer plus confortablement sur son monceau de paille.

\- Ouais on devrait tous se recoucher avant qu’ils ne décident de faire une nouvelle ronde, ajouta Sledge.

Suivant le judicieux conseil de Sledge, les hommes de la compagnie K se recouchèrent. Bill s’empressa de se replacer à côté de Jay dès qu’il fût certain que Burgin était confortable. Aussitôt, Jay attrapa sa main avant de la serrer entre ses doigts en guise de réconfort. Malgré l’obscurité, il vit le sourire rassurant sur les lèvres de Bill.

Burgin était revenu.  
Tout allait bien.

Il essayait encore de se convaincre pendant qu’il nettoyait machinalement la clôture de fer forgé en plein soleil de l’après-midi. Il avait été assigné comme étant un homme à tout faire, s’occupant de tâches ménagères. La première sur sa liste était de laver cette putain de barrière qui les retenait tous prisonniers. Cette besogne était aussi inutile que difficile. Malgré l’eau sale avec laquelle il travaillait, Jay n’avait qu’une seule envie : celle de boire le contenu du seau en entier. Il transpirait abondamment en dépit de son absence d’effort physique. Sa bouche sèche réclamait ce liquide qu’il avait à portée de main, mais qu’il ne pouvait pas boire.

Il avait cessé de compter les petites tiges de fer qu’il avait nettoyé jusqu’à maintenant. C’était un jeu dont il s’était lassé rapidement. Tout ce qu’il savait, c’est qu’il devait avoir frotté au moins la moitié. Le terrain couvert par cette clôture était beaucoup plus vaste qu’il ne l’aurait cru. Heureusement qu’il avait un peu d’aide parce qu’autrement, il aurait au moins mis une semaine à terminer cette corvée.

Celui qui lui prêtait main-forte était un marine de la compagnie H, Wilbur Conley, qui devait repasser derrière Jay afin de s’assurer que tout soit impeccable. Il était également désigné comme étant un homme à tout faire. Il avait d’ailleurs dû nettoyer le sang à l’endroit où Hillbilly avait été assassiné. Jay avait remercié le ciel pour avoir été acquitté de cette pénible tâche.

Conley était quelqu’un d’agréable. Jay n’avait pas vraiment eu l’occasion de le connaître en profondeur, mais il était de bonne compagnie. Il savait maintenir une conversation, donner de bons conseils quant au fonctionnement du camp, mais surtout, il était travaillant.

\- T’as oublié un coin, fit Runner en s’acharnant sur une tache.

Jay jeta un coup d’œil à l’endroit en question.

\- Ce truc ne s’enlève pas. Ça doit être de la peinture écaillée.  
\- Bon. Tant pis.

Wilbur observa le seau d’eau que traînait Jay.

\- Tu devrais aller changer ton eau. Elle a été assez utilisée comme ça, je pense.  
\- Ça ne fait même pas une heure que j’y suis allé… Tu penses pas qu’ils vont se poser des questions… ? demanda Jay avec inquiétude.

Il avait rapidement appris que ces Japs étaient suspicieux à propos de tout. Les moindres mouvements que faisaient les prisonniers s’avéraient être tous à risques. Les paroles étaient encore pires. Il valait mieux se fermer la gueule lorsqu’ils passaient tout près ou sinon, les captifs pouvaient être soupçonnés d’être en train d’élaborer un plan d’évasion.

\- Montre-lui ton seau, répondit simplement Wilbur. S’il la trouve assez sale, il t’en donnera de la nouvelle. Sinon tu reviens ici et on fera avec.

« Il » était le Japonais qui gardait vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre l’unique puits d’eau de tout le camp. Il jugeait si oui ou non la demande était juste et valable d’un simple mouvement de tête avec une totale indifférence dans son expression.

Jay se redressa et prit son seau d’eau à deux mains avant d’entamer sa marche à travers le camp. Le puits d’eau se trouvait à l’autre bout d’où il travaillait. Il en profita pour jeter un coup d’œil aux autres détenus qui bossaient aux différents endroits. Il fit un signe de tête à Sledge qui était en train de travailler la terre avec ses mains. Il remarqua Bill avec d’autres hommes qui travaillaient sur la cabane qui leur servait de campement pour les nuits. Jay avait été déçu lorsqu’il avait compris que lui et Bill avaient été assignés à différents endroits, mais il n’avait pas pris la peine d’argumenter avec l’ennemi pour changer de place.

Il arriva à destination. Le Japonais leva les yeux vers lui et Jay lui pointa l’eau sale à l’intérieur de son seau.

\- Je peux… Changer d’eau ?

Il pointa lui puis.  
Le Japonais lui jeta un regard rempli de dédain avant d’hocher la tête.

Sans mouvement brusque, Jay vida son seau sur le sol avant de s’approcher du puits. Il prit ce dont il avait besoin avant de faire le chemin du retour.

Tandis qu’il marchait vers sa destination, un bruit en particulier attira son attention. Il s’arrêta lentement avant de prêter oreille aux environs. Il entendit une fois de plus le son et il tâcha de repérer sa provenance. Ses yeux s’arrêtèrent sur une petite ombre qui se trouvait de l’autre côté de la clôture qui entourait le camp. Il positionna une main à la hauteur de ses sourcils afin de bloquer les puissants rayons du soleil et ainsi avoir une meilleure vue.

Il eut une petite expression de surprise lorsqu’il se rendit compte que l’ombre en question était une petite fille japonaise qui était tapie entre deux buissons. Elle tenait entre ses mains de la nourriture sèche qu’elle déballait avec précaution. Elle regardait Jay avec un sourire enfantin. Le cœur du marine eut un raté et il se mit aussitôt à lui sourire en retour. Après quelques secondes de contemplation, la petite fille lui fit signe de se rapprocher.

Conscient que ce simple geste pourrait lui apporter de grandes conséquences, Jay regarda les alentours pour s’assurer qu’il était hors de vue. Il remarqua un groupe de Japonais qui s’affairaient à regarder quelques Américains qui travaillaient. Il vit également que Wilbur continuait d’exécuter ses tâches malgré qu’il soit seul alors qu’il s’acharnait sur un coin de la clôture en particulier.

Jay regarda de nouveau la petite fille qui était sortie de sa cachette. Elle s’avançait d’un pas léger vers la grille qui séparait leurs deux réalités. Elle avait presque terminé d’ouvrir son emballage, révélant ainsi une pâtisserie typiquement asiatique. Sans trop réfléchir, Jay fit quelques pas vers sa rencontre avec le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait l’impression d’être entré dans une autre dimension, dans un rêve où toutes ces horreurs n’avaient jamais eu lieu. Où le concept de guerre était inexistant et où la douleur et la mort étaient inconnues.

Il s’avança jusque devant la grille et il s’agenouilla afin d’être un peu plus de sa hauteur à elle. Il déposa son seau d’eau à ses côtés. Son sourire s’élargissait lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de la petite fille. Elle semblait si innocente et si fragile que durant l’espace d’une seconde, Jay oublia complètement où il se trouvait et pour quelle raison. Elle laissa tomber l’emballage vide sur le sol avant de briser en deux parties la pâtisserie qu’elle tenait entre ses mains. Jay accepta avec joie la part qu’elle lui offrit avant d’en prendre une bouchée. Le gâteau sec délicieusement sucré fondit aussitôt sur sa langue et il eut une expression d’extase totale, ce qui fit rire la fillette.

Son rire cristallin était comme une douce mélodie à ses oreilles.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il en la gratifiant d’un signe de tête.

Il n’avait malheureusement rien à lui offrir en retour, mais elle ne semblait pas attendre quelque chose de lui. Elle se contentait simplement de rester là en grignotant sa gourmandise. Ils dégustèrent en silence leur portion respective et Jay profita de ce précieux moment d’accalmie qui avait lieu entre eux.

Malheureusement, cet instant n’allait pas durer éternellement.

Avant même qu’il ne s’aperçoive qu’ils avaient été vus par des gardes, l’un d’entre eux avait beuglé un mot dans son jargon natal. Jay avait sursauté et il avait levé les yeux vers l’assaillant.  
Certain qu’il allait se faire abattre sur-le-champ, il avait levé ses deux bras en l’air dans un geste désespéré. Il les avait aussitôt baissés lorsqu’il vit l’arme pointée en direction de la fillette. Il ouvrit alors la bouche pour intimer à l’enfant de foutre le camp, mais le Japonais fut plus rapide et il appuya sur la gâchette avant même que la petite ait pu faire un seul mouvement. Au lieu d’entendre sa voix, il entendit plusieurs coups de feu être tirés.

Le cœur battant, il baissa ses yeux vers la fillette dont les vêtements étaient désormais maculés de sang. À chaque nouveau coup tiré, des gouttelettes rouges tachaient ses propres vêtements et son visage tant il se trouvait à proximité de la jeune victime. Ses blessures se situaient presque toutes au niveau de son thorax, lui laissant peu de chance de survie. Il avait tendu les bras pour empêcher la chute de la petite fille, mais il fut violemment tiré vers l’arrière.

Sous ses yeux, l’enfant tomba sur le sol en poussant son dernier soupir.

Outré, terrifié et sous le choc, Jay n’arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux du petit corps ensanglanté qui gisait parmi la végétation verdâtre. Elle n’avait même pas eu le temps de terminer sa pâtisserie.

\- N-non… Pourquoi… ? fit-il d’une manière incohérente tandis qu’on l’éloignait de force de la scène de crime. Qu’une gamine… C’était qu’une gamine…

Deux gardes le tenaient brutalement par les bras et Jay peinait à suivre le rythme tellement il ne comprenait pas ce qu’il se passait. Il regardait autour et tout lui paraissait flou tandis que des larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il aperçut Wilbur qui était désormais sur ses pieds et qui regardait ce qu’il se passait. Il entendit la voix de Bill l’appeler, mais il ne parvient pas à le retrouver parmi la foule d’hommes qui avaient tous arrêté de travailler pour voir ce qu’il se passait.

Jay se laissa guider par les deux hommes qui le conduisirent jusqu’au chef du campement. Il y eut quelques mots échangés et après un bref silence, Jay reçut un violent coup de poing sur le nez. Il poussa un hurlement de douleur tandis de minces lignes de sang sortirent de ses narines.

\- On ne fraternise pas avec le peuple japonais, ordonna le chef dans son anglais cassé. La prochaine fois c’est la mort pour toi marine.

Jay regarda le chef d’un regard rempli de haine. Le Japonais demeura impassible. Il fit un signe à ses gardes et Jay se fit traîner de nouveau. Ils l’abandonnèrent à son poste, tout près de Wilbur, avant de repartir de leur côté.

Jay resta immobile en continuant de fixer le sol.

\- Ça va… ? demanda Conley d’une voix mal assurée. Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé… ?  
\- Ils ont tué une gamine… Comme ça de sang-froid… Pour rien.

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Jay et il se foutait que l’autre le voit comme ça. Il ne parvenait pas à effacer l’image de la fillette gisant dans une mare de sang. Il n’arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce qu’il s’était passé, mais il ressentait une profonde culpabilité.

\- Ils l’ont tué à cause de moi… Si je l’avais repoussé, elle serait sûrement partie…  
\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir… fit Wilbur en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos.

Jay secoua la tête.

\- Il faut se remettre au travail, fit Conley d’une voix douce.  
\- Ouais. Tu as raison.

D’un geste las, il prit le seau d’eau que les gardes avaient amené avec eux avant de se diriger à l’endroit où il avait frotté la dernière fois. D’une main tremblante, il essuya ses larmes et se laissa tomber mollement sur ses genoux pour poursuivre sa tâche. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit la présence de Runner à ses côtés qui se remit également à travailler.

Ils poursuivirent leur tâche ingrate sous les cuisants rayons de soleil jusqu’à l’appel du dîner.

Pour une fois, Jay n’avait pas faim.


	6. BILL SMITH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me revoici, des années plus tard *aheum* avec un nouveau chapitre ! Totalement désolée pour tout ce retard impardonnable, mais j'ai été piquée par une grande inspiration pour une autre fic (désormais terminée) donc je peux revenir à mes premiers amours ! Un chapitre un peu plus court, mais j'espère que vous l'aimerez tout autant ! :)

Il n’avait pas tout à fait compris l’action qui s’était déroulée plus tôt durant la journée. Ses compagnons non plus d’ailleurs. Le petit nouveau qui travaillait avec lui et d’autres hommes sur le jardin, Eugene Sledge, avait eu l’air inquiet lorsqu’il avait vu son frère d’armes être amené de force par des gardes et il n’avait pas cessé de faire des spéculations sur ce qui avait pu se dérouler. Une chose était certaine : quelqu’un était mort. Il était rare que les Japs ouvrissent le feu sans faire de victime et intérieurement, Bill Smith priait pour que Runner soit en sécurité.

L’appel du dîner fut une libération pour la grande majorité des hommes présents sur le camp. Non seulement ils étaient affamés après avoir passé plusieurs heures à travailler sans obtenir de pause ou avoir accès à de la nourriture et de l’eau, mais peut-être qu’ils en apprendraient davantage sur les événements. C’était du moins ce qu’espérait Bill tandis qu’il se dirigeait en même temps que les autres vers l’endroit où leur portion quotidienne de riz était servie.

Il fut rassuré lorsqu’il aperçut Runner arriver sur les lieux en même temps que celui qui avait attiré les foudres des gardes. Ses vêtements ne comportaient aucune tache de sang contrairement à l’uniforme de son compagnon d’infortune. Après quelques mots échangés, les deux hommes se séparèrent. Le petit nouveau se dirigea d’un pas lent vers un blondinet tandis que Runner marcha directement vers Bill qui le salua.

\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? demanda aussitôt Bill lorsqu’il fut à sa hauteur.

\- Je vous dirai ça tout à l’heure, répondit simplement Conley.

Il se plaça à la suite des autres hommes qui formaient déjà la ligne pour bénéficier de leur repas. Bill se mit derrière lui tout en jetant des coups d’œil dans les alentours afin de voir où était Robert. Lorsqu’il le vit se rapprocher de la foule, il lui fit un petit sourire. Leckie lui fit un signe de tête.

Bill et Runner reçurent leur part respective de riz et comme à leur bonne habitude, ils se placèrent à l’écart des autres afin de pouvoir discuter tranquillement. Ils attendirent l’arrivée des autres avant de pouvoir commencer à manger, comme ils le feraient pour leur famille.

Le repas était sans aucun doute le meilleur moment de la journée selon Bill puisqu’il avait l’occasion de pouvoir discuter un peu avec ses amis. Le déroulement du dîner était toujours hautement surveillé par les Japs armés qui se promenaient autour des petits groupes qui se formaient afin de s’assurer que les hommes mangeaient bien leur repas. Cette activité était également de courte durée : dès que les gardiens s’apercevaient que la majorité des hommes avaient terminé leur bol, ils les renvoyaient au travail. C’est donc dire qu’ils pouvaient profiter d’une pause qui s’étirait sur quelques minutes seulement. En dépit de tout cela, Bill appréciait chaque dîner et il profitait de chaque seconde qu’il pouvait en compagnie de ses amis.

Les autres hommes de la compagnie H les rejoignirent un à un sauf Sid qui préféra aller retrouver son copain Sledge. Ils s’installèrent en cercle en s’assoyant sur le sol comme ils en avaient l’habitude. Bill offrit un nouveau sourire à Robert lorsqu’il se posa à ses côtés. Ce dernier serra légèrement son avant-bras en guise de salutations.

\- C’était pourquoi le coup de feu ? demanda Chuckler à Conley. Le mec qu’on a vu passé, c'est pas celui qui travaille avec toi…?

\- Ouais. J’ai rien vu, mais il a affirmé voir une petite fille de l’autre côté de la grille.

Tous les hommes cessèrent de manger avant de regarder Runner. Bill s’attendait à le voir sourire ou rire, mais il gardait son sérieux.

\- Comment c’est possible ? demanda Chuckler après quelques instants de silence.

-Franchement… J’en ai aucune idée…

\- Je pensais qu’on était au milieu de nulle part, fit Bill d’une voix légèrement évasive.

\- Moi aussi, admit Conley.

Bill prit une bouchée de son riz collant et trop cuit. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment une petite fille avait pu s’aventurer jusqu’au camp. Comme les autres, il n’avait aucune idée d’où ils se trouvaient exactement, mais ils n’avaient jamais croisé un civil ou vu tout autre signe de vie depuis qu’ils étaient là. Il avait toujours cru qu’ils se trouvaient sur une île isolée, mais ce n’était peut-être pas le cas.

\- Il t’a peut-être menti, fit Chuckler.

\- Peut-être, mais il avait l’air très sérieux. Le pauvre mec était complètement secoué. Il n’arrêtait pas de dire que c’était de sa faute. Il était couvert de sang et ce n’était pas le sien.

Cet événement inusité amenait matière à réflexion selon Bill. Le fait de penser qu’un village pouvait se trouver à proximité de camp était une forme d’espoir inespéré. Il jeta un coup d’œil au camarade de travail de Conley qui se trouvait de son côté avec ses amis respectifs. Le pauvre regardait sa nourriture sans même y toucher tandis que le marine blondinet semblait vouloir le consoler. Bill croyait fermement qu’il avait dit la vérité. Autrement, pourquoi aurait-il voulu attirer l’attention de cette manière en sachant qu’il était de la vermine prête à être écrasée ?

Bill porta son regard sur Robert qui ne semblait pas être dans son assiette. Son silence était inhabituel et il semblait avoir la peau étrangement blanche en dépit du soleil persistant. Il n’avait pas touché à son bol qu’il gardait mollement entre ses mains et qui menaçait constamment de tomber. Il semblait avoir du mal à garder les yeux ouverts comme s’il s’apprêtait à s’endormir.

Bill commença à être inquiet. Il n’était pas dans les habitudes de Robert de se plaindre ou de montrer quand ça n’allait pas. La grande majorité du temps il prenait sur lui comme s’il avait peur d’avoir l’air faible ou d’inquiéter les autres. Sauf que là, Hoosier voyait que quelque chose clochait. Leckie semblait si faible qu’il n’était même plus capable de cacher son mal-être.

\- Ça va ? demanda Bill avant de déposer sa main sur l’épaule de Robert.

Pour toutes réponses, Leckie secoua lentement la tête.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

\- J’ai mal au crâne… murmura-t-il d’une voix faible. J’arrive plus à supporter.

Bill jeta un coup d’œil à ses deux camarades et ils eurent l’air aussitôt concernés.

\- T’es probablement déshydraté, fit Conley.

Ils l’étaient tous. Le problème était que Robert semblait être dans un état beaucoup plus avancé et plus grave qu’eux. Depuis qu’ils étaient sur le camp, Bill avait vu à plusieurs reprises les ravages de la déshydratation au sein des hommes. À force de travailler comme des forcenés sous un soleil plombant sans avoir accès à de l’eau comme ils le souhaitaient, elle faisait de puissants saccages sur un corps humain. Elle avait eu raison de plusieurs prisonniers qui avaient succombé à ce manque de liquide.

Il devait trouver une solution pour que tout cela cesse ou au moins pour amenuiser le risque que Leckie se retrouve dans un état plus drastique.

\- Quand on aura notre verre d’eau, je te donnerai le mien en plus d’accord ? fit Bill en reportant son attention sur Robert.

Ce dernier secoua de nouveau lentement la tête.

\- Non, affirma -t-il de sa voix toujours aussi faible. Tu en as autant besoin que moi.

\- Dis pas de conneries Lucky. J’ai pas envie que tu crèves à cause de ça, d’accord ?

\- Tu pourras aussi avoir mon verre, fit Conley en offrant une tape amicale dans le dos de Robert.

\- Le mien aussi, affirma Chuckler.

Robert releva lentement les yeux vers ses amis avec un faible sourire.

\- Merci les gars, mais… Je pense que je suis dans un état trop avancé pour que ça puisse changer quoi que ce soit…

\- Tu les prendras quand même, dit Bill avec une pointe d’autorité dans la voix. Il n’y a pas de discussion possible.

Chuckler eut un petit rire.

\- Maintenant on sait qui porte la culotte entre vous deux !

Conley pouffa et Bill et Robert sourirent.

Bill ne les remerciait jamais assez pour leur soutient et leur support lorsqu’ils étaient aperçus qu’il y avait plus que de l’amitié entre lui et Robert. Absolument rien n’avait changé et s’ils se permettaient parfois certaines plaisanteries, ce n’était jamais de mauvais goût ou par méchanceté. Ils étaient devenus une famille au fil du temps et les épreuves qu’ils avaient surmontées jusqu’ici leur avaient permis de tisser de puissants liens que Bill n’échangerait pour rien au monde. Il était prêt à sacrifier absolument tout ne serait-ce que pour leur bien-être. Il savait que ce sentiment était partagé à travers leur compagnie.

Bill remarqua quelques gardes qui s’affairèrent à distribuer des gobelets aux différents prisonniers. Ils en remettaient un par homme comme ils le faisaient une fois par jour.

\- Bill… fit faiblement Robert.

Sa main se posa mollement contre l’avant-bras de son amant et Bill reporta aussitôt son attention sur lui. Il remarqua avec effroi que ses paupières menaçaient de se fermer à tout instant comme si elles étaient devenues trop lourdes à supporter. Il craignait que s’il fermait les yeux, il tombe dans un état où il serait impossible à ramener.

\- Ils arrivent. Tiens bon d’accord ?

Leckie se battait contre ce qui le rongeait. Il semblait puiser dans ses dernières forces afin de ralentir le processus qui le rongeait dangereusement. Bill jeta un nouveau coup d’œil à ses deux amis qui avaient repris leur sérieux. Ils semblaient tout aussi inquiets tandis qu’ils guettaient l’arrivée des gardes qui tardaient à venir dans leur direction.

\- Ils en mettent du temps… On dirait qu’ils le font exprès ces connards, fit Chuckler entre ses dents.

Le cœur de Bill palpitait d’affolement alors qu’il en était à compter les pas qui les séparaient des gardes. Il pouvait toujours se lever et aller chercher les verres de lui-même, mais il craignait que cela ne se transforme en d’autres conséquences qu’il valait mieux éviter. Il ne pouvait rien faire d’autre que d’attendre avec impatience le liquide de vie qui pourrait au moins peut-être ralentir le mal-être dans lequel était plongé Leckie.

Il sentit un certain poids s’affaisser contre son corps et il reporta son attention sur Robert pour constater qu’il avait les yeux clos et qu’il ne parvenait plus à se tenir droit.

Bill s’affola aussitôt.

\- Hey ouvre les yeux !

Il passa un bras par-dessus les épaules de Leckie afin de pouvoir le redresser légèrement et ses doigts exercèrent une pression sur la mâchoire de l’autre dans une tentative désespérée de pouvoir le réveiller. Bientôt, il secoua légèrement le visage qu’il tenait entre sa main, mais il n’obtenu aucune réaction.

Leckie semblait plongé dans un état second et il ne démontrait aucun signe de vie.

Chuckler et Runner s’approchèrent légèrement.

\- Non… Réveille-toi s’il te plaît… murmura Bill dont les doigts écartaient légèrement les paupières de Leckie.

Il ne parvenait pas à voir ses iris.

\- Son pouls est faible, constata Runner qui s’était emparé du poignet gauche de Leckie.

\- Merde… fit Bill entre ses dents sans quitter Robert qui était parfaitement immobile entre ses bras.

La panique s’était définitivement emparée de tout son être tandis que sa tête réfléchissait à une solution possible. Leckie avait clairement besoin de soins spécifiques et il se doutait fortement que les Japonais n’allaient pas lui faire cette faveur.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ici ? demanda une voix masculine avec un fort accent derrière eux.

Bill tourna la tête pour constater que les gardes qui détenaient les gobelets d’eau étaient parvenus jusqu’à eux. Ils les regardaient avec une totale indifférence tandis que celui qui leur avait adressé la parole avait un air de dégoût peint sur son visage.

À cet instant précis, Bill se foutait complètement de ce qu’il pouvait advenir de lui. Son principal intérêt était de ramener Robert parmi le monde des vivants coûte que coûte. C’est pourquoi, sans répondre, il s’emparait d’un des gobelets que tenait un garde à bout de bras avant de se retourner vers Leckie. D’un geste tremblant, il trempa de bout de ses doigts dans le liquide avant d’humidifier les lèvres de son compagnon qui n’eut aucune réaction. Il pensa à lui verser l’eau dans la bouche, mais puisqu’il était inconscient, Bill craignait que Leckie s’étouffe. Complètement désespéré et à cours d’options, il vida lentement le contenu sur la tête de Robert dans le but de le rafraîchir un peu et peut-être le réveiller.

Encore une fois, il n’eut aucune réaction de la part de l’autre qui était toujours inconscient tandis que l’eau coulait doucement des cheveux à son visage. Bill se retourna une fois de plus vers les gardes qui n’avaient pas bougé et il tendit le bras vers un second verre, mais il se fit arrêter par le Japonais bilingue qui attrapa son poignet au vol.

\- Répondez marine. Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ici ?

\- Il est déshydraté ! s’exclama Bill d’une voix forte, complètement hors de lui. Tu veux un dessin en plus ou quoi ?!

\- Il a déjà eu son verre, fit calmement le garde. C’est une dose par homme.

Bill jeta un regard rempli de défi à l’homme qui le surplombait. Son bras était toujours en suspens dans les airs, retenu par le garde qui semblait refuser de le laisser partir.

\- Il va mourir si on ne fait rien… commença Runner d’une voix désespérée.

\- Et alors ? fit le garde sans une once de compassion. Une vermine de moins.

Cette fois-ci, Bill parvient à se défaire de l’emprise de son ennemi avant de se mettre rapidement sur pied. Désormais à la hauteur du garde qui lui faisait face, il ancra ses yeux dans les siens en tâchant de demeurer calme. Il savait parfaitement que tout faux pas pourrait lui coûter la vie, mais il refusait que l’on parle de cette manière de Leckie.

Comme s’il n’était rien.

Comme si sa vie ne voulait rien dire.

\- On a décidé de lui donner nos verres, fit-il d’une voix grave et remplie d’émotions. On ne prend pas d’eau supplémentaire pour nous.

\- Est-ce que tu es sourd marine ? demanda le garde. J’ai dit : une dose par homme. Il n’y a pas de donation d’eau entre les prisonniers. S’il se retrouve déshydraté, c’est son problème. Sa perte de conscience démontre seulement à quel point il est faible.

Bill était partagé entre l’envie de lui crier les pires insultes et celle de pouvoir lui casser sa sale figure de Nippon, mais il prenait sur lui et il restait totalement immobile. Ses poings étaient tellement serrés que ses jointures étaient devenues blanches. À ses pieds, ses deux amis demeuraient parfaitement silencieux tandis qu’ils observaient l’échange. D’ailleurs, il lui semblait que le camp entier était devenu tranquille comme si les autres hommes regardaient eux aussi ce qu’il se passait. À plusieurs mètres de lui, derrière le garde, Bill vit Sidney se lever comme s’il s’apprêtait à intervenir dans l’altercation.

Le garde bilingue ordonna un mot en japonais et ses deux acolytes se penchèrent aussitôt pour prendre Robert par les bras avant de le soulever de terre, l’arrachant ainsi à Chuckler et Runner qui n’osèrent pas faire un mouvement de protestation.

\- Lâchez-le ! s’écria Bill qui tendit les bras dans l’espoir de pouvoir rattraper Leckie.

Il se fit rapidement arrêter par le Nippon en chef qui l’attrapa violemment à la gorge. Bill éprouva aussitôt une sensation de brûlure au niveau de la trachée tandis que son gosier se retrouvait prisonnier d’une poigne de fer.

\- Fais un mouvement de plus et je l’exécute.

Bill continuait de le défier du regard malgré la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Du coin de l’œil, il voyait les deux gardes s’éloigner tandis que le corps de Robert traînait laborieusement sur le sol.

\- Pas d’eau pour vous aujourd’hui, annonça le garde avant de rejeter brutalement Bill qui tomba sur ses amis.

Hoosier se mit à toussoter alors que le Japonais lui tourna le dos avant de suivre ses acolytes qui se trouvaient déjà quelques mètres plus loin.

\- Ça va ? s’inquiéta Runner.

\- Rob… Il… Faut… Faire… Quelque… Chose… fit Bill qui se massait généreusement la gorge.

Il savait parfaitement qu’il n’y avait rien à faire en réalité si ce n’était que de subir la situation en priant qu’ils puissent le revoir un jour.

Bill ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard du corps de son amant qui se faisait trimballer grossièrement à la vue de tous. La peur de ce qu’il pourrait advenir de lui le rongeait déjà tandis que l’inquiétude le brûlait de toute part.

\- Un jour ils le paieront ces enfoirés, fit Chuckler d’une voix convaincue. En attendant, il faut rester fort.

Il offrit une tape amicale dans le dos de Bill qui continuait de nager dans son pire cauchemar.

Celui de perdre Robert Leckie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous avez le droit de me flageller ! *tend le fouet*


	7. ANDREW HALDANE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le petit dernier :) Bonne lecture !

Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il était là. Seule la lumière du soleil qui traversait parfois les différentes lattes de bois lui permettait de savoir qu’un nouveau jour était passé et si au départ il les avait comptés, il avait rapidement perdu le fil. La seule chose dont il avait la certitude était qu’il parvenait encore à respirer en dépit de tout ce qu’il avait subi jusqu’à présent. Le corps humain l’avait toujours étonné. Même dans les pires circonstances, l’organisme continuait de survivre tant et aussi longtemps que le cœur battait. Plus le temps passait et plus Andrew souhaitait que son myocarde cesse de fonctionner. En réalité, il espérait avoir trouvé la mort depuis longtemps.

Depuis qu’Ed avait été assassiné de sang-froid devant lui.

Ces dernières images ne cessaient de le hanter, particulièrement lorsqu’il se retrouvait seul. Cette forme de torture était encore pire que les autres, plus physiques. Dès qu’il parvenait à trouver un certain repos, il replongeait dans ce souvenir douloureux où il avait vu Hillbilly se faire tirer dessus. Même s’il ne l’avait pas vu mourir, Andrew savait pertinemment qu’il n’avait pas pu survivre à une telle blessure. Il avait voulu lui porter secours et être près de lui, mais au lieu de cela il avait été traîné de force dans un endroit isolé.

Lorsqu’il n’était pas hanté par cette terrible vérité, son esprit vagabondait au moment où lui et les hommes de la compagnie H étaient encore en liberté. Andrew n’avait jamais été un partisan de la guerre, mais il savait qu’il excellait dans son travail. Il avait parfois l’impression d’être né pour ce métier de terrain dans lequel il risquait quotidiennement sa peau. La vie de militaire était difficile sur plusieurs plans, mais il était toujours parvenu à surmonter les différentes épreuves qui avaient tenté d’entraver son chemin. Il avait pu compter sur des hommes fidèles et loyaux qui avaient toujours su lui rendre la pareille dans les moments opportuns. Malgré leur jeune âge, ils s’étaient avérés être des combattants de première classe qui ne rechignaient pas devant les ordres donnés. C’était pourquoi il avait fait demi-tour lorsqu’il s’était rendu compte que le peloton de Burgin manquait à l’appel. Il avait refusé de les abandonner dans la jungle en sachant qu’elle grouillait de Nippons. Cette décision s’était finalement avérée être coûteuse, mais pourtant Andrew savait qu’il avait fait la bonne chose même s’il regrettait amèrement leur arrivée dans ce camp maudit. Non seulement il avait perdu Ed, mais en plus, il se retrouvait complètement à la merci de l’ennemi. Il avait rapidement appris que ces Japonais étaient prêts à tout pour obtenir la moindre information.

Il était tout aussi déterminé à garder le silence jusqu’au bout. Il n’allait certainement pas lâcher le morceau aussi facilement même s’il savait qu’il finirait par trouver la mort.

Il préférait encore ça que de trahir l’armée américaine.

Ack-Ack entendit la porte de la cabane s’ouvrir et il redressa lentement la tête. Il avait compris après un certain temps qu’il ne se trouvait pas seul à l’intérieur de l’endroit où il logeait. Le baraquement comprenait quelques pièces dans lesquels il entendait souvent les Japonais discuter. À d’autres moments, il parvenait à saisir quelques mots dans sa langue maternelle ou encore des cris de douleur qui devaient sans doute provenir de prisonniers. Après quelques jours de capture, Andrew avait tenté de discuter avec les autres Américains de la chaise dont il était constamment attaché, mais il avait vite appris que des gardes demeuraient sur place en tout temps. La conversation avait été de courte durée et il n’avait plus tenté d’entrer en contact avec ses camarades à la suite de cet événement.

Il entendit des pas qui traversaient le corridor qui menait aux différentes pièces. Intérieurement il priait pour que les pas poursuivent leur route devant la porte de la pièce dans laquelle il était confiné depuis le début. Il demeura alerte malgré son épuisement et la douleur qui traversaient tous les membres de son corps depuis qu’il se trouvait là à la merci de chaque geste imposé par l’ennemi. Non seulement les blessures qu’il recevait quotidiennement étaient particulièrement cruelles et efficaces en termes de souffrance, mais la position dans laquelle son corps était confiné depuis le début commençait sérieusement à avoir raison de lui. Assis sur une chaise de bambou qui n’avait rien de confortable, il était ligoté grâce à des cordes qui rongeaient lentement mais sûrement ses chevilles et ses poignets. Chacun de ses bras était attaché sur les accoudoirs de la chaise tandis que ses jambes étaient attachées aux pattes avant de la chaise. Son dos lui faisait atrocement mal à cause du dossier dur et des morceaux de bambou mal taillés ne cessaient de lui rentrer dans la peau.

Les pas s’arrêtèrent tout juste devant sa porte et Andrew poussa un petit soupir avant de se redresser lentement sur sa chaise. Il ravala une grimace lorsqu’il sentit la corde s’incruster un peu plus dans la chair délicate de ses poignets déjà sanglants. La porte s’ouvrit à la volée et il reconnut aussitôt le visage de l’homme qui entra dans la pièce. Il était persuadé qu’il pourrait le reconnaître parmi une foule de Japonais tant cette figure était ancrée dans son esprit pour l’éternité. Il ne ressentait que de la haine pure pour cet être humain qui avait osé enlever la vie de Hillbilly sans une once de remords ou de culpabilité.

Comme à sa bonne habitude, le bourreau rapprocha la chaise qu’il laissait toujours dans un coin avant de s’installer face à lui. Deux Japonais firent leur entrée dans la pièce avant de prendre place à côté de leur chef, prêts à obéir à tous les ordres qu’ils allaient recevoir de sa part.

Pendant une seconde, Andrew posa les yeux sur la porte qui avait été laissée grande ouverte derrière son ennemi juré. Il rêvait de liberté depuis qu’il était dans cette fâcheuse position même s’il savait qu’elle lui était formellement interdite.

\- Je vous admire capitaine A. Haldane, fit le Nippon d’une voix douce.

Ack-Ack avait aussitôt reposé les yeux sur celui qui lui faisait face. Il ne lui avait jamais mentionné son nom : le Japonais l’avait découvert lorsqu’il lui avait retiré ses tags militaires. Il détestait lorsque l’autre l’appelait ainsi comme s’ils n’étaient que dans une banale conversation d’affaires.

\- Vous êtes un homme particulièrement têtu, poursuivit le Japonais. C’est une qualité que j’admire chez les gens. Cependant, dans votre cas, votre obstination pourrait continuer à vous coûter très cher.

Andrew savait qu’il faisait référence aux tortures qu’il avait déjà subies depuis son enfermement. Il était capable de se remémorer chacune d’entre elles sans même avoir à regarder l’état de tous ses membres meurtris par les soins des gardes. On lui avait arraché tous ses ongles à l’aide d’une énorme éclisse de bambou pendant que le chef avait continué de lui hurler ses questions par la tête. Malgré l’intensité de la douleur qu’il ressentait, Ack-Ack n’avait jamais flanché même s’il n’avait pu s’empêcher de crier à tue-tête jusqu’à sombrer dans l’inconscience. Lors d’une autre séance, tous ses doigts avaient été brisés lentement, un à un, tandis qu’on lui avait balancé les mêmes questions. Désormais, ils étaient tous figés dans des positions étranges et il était incapable de bouger l’un d’entre eux. Andrew avait également été battu à de nombreuses reprises par les gardes qui s’étaient donnés à cœur joie dans l’espoir qu’il crache des réponses, mais il était demeuré muet. Ils avaient également entaillé sa peau à divers endroits sur son corps à l’aide d’un scalpel tout rouillé. S’il ne mourait pas de leur main, Ack-Ack se doutait qu’il se trouvait tout de même condamné à cause de cet instrument médical souillé qui était entré en contact direct avec son sang.

En dépit de cela, il s’était laissé faire tandis qu’il refusait toujours de fournir ce que le chef désirait savoir. Il continuait de subir les humiliations quotidiennes et les différents supplices sans jamais briser le silence qu’il s’efforçait de maintenir.

\- Et pour être sincère, je commence à me lasser de notre petit jeu. Je constate aussi que vous avez beaucoup moins d’énergie qu’au départ et c’est tout à fait compréhensible.

Ils se regardèrent durant quelques instants et Andrew eut une nouvelle vague de haine envers cet homme qu’il détestait plus que tout. Il se maudissait simplement d’être dans cette position vulnérable et de ne pas être en mesure de faire justice à Ed et à tous les autres. Il s’imaginait planter ses dents dans la jugulaire de l’homme avant de la lui arracher et de le voir saigner jusqu’à la mort.

Le Nippon ordonna quelques mots en japonais et les gardes s’approchèrent d’Andrew. Il demeura parfaitement calme tandis que l’un des hommes emprisonna sa tête entre ses bras et que le second sortit le fameux scalpel de la poche de son uniforme.

\- Qui est votre supérieur et où se trouve-t-il ? demanda le chef à Ack-Ack.

Andrew se contenta de regarder le chef d’un air plein de défis tandis qu’il gardait le silence sur la question qu’il venait de lui être posé. Après quelques secondes, il sentit le scalpel s’enfoncer dans sa chair sur sa joue droite avant d’être déplacé dans un trait droit et précis. Aussitôt, une sensation de brûlure qu’il ne connaissait que trop bien enflamma l’endroit où il venait d’être coupé, mais il ne rechigna pas. Un liquide chaud se mit à couler lentement contre sa pommette.

\- Combien d’hommes êtes-vous en tout et quelles sont vos forces blindées ?

Le capitaine Haldane n’eut aucune réaction et le chef poussa un soupir avant de faire un signe de tête à ses gardes. Celui qui tenait le scalpel entre ses doigts ouvrit sans douceur son œil droit de manière à bien exposer son organe. Andrew ravala une grimace de douleur due au coquard qu’il avait à cet endroit à cause des interrogatoires précédents. Il vit la lame du bistouri s’approcher dangereusement de son œil et une certaine panique s’empara de son être. Ne lâchant pas des yeux l’arme qui menaçait de frapper à tous instants, sa respiration devient plus forte.

\- Répondez à la question ou souffrez, fit le Japonais dont le ton était devenu agressif et impatient.

Les doigts meurtris d’Andrew s’agrippèrent au bout des accoudoirs de sa chaise tandis qu’il tâchait de contrôler la peur qui le rongeait. Ses dents s’enfoncèrent dans sa langue dans l’ultime but de lui faire garder le silence et bientôt, un goût métallique s’immisça dans sa bouche.

\- Dernière chance, avertit le chef qui approcha son visage tout près de celui d’Andrew.

Cette fois, le regard du Skipper s’ancra profondément dans celui de son ennemi juré. La haine était de retour malgré sa respiration sifflante qui trahissait ses états d’âme.

\- Vous pensez vraiment que je vais vous dire quelque chose ? Vous perdez votre temps avec moi et vous le savez très bien.

Le Nippon demeura muet, mais Andrew savait qu’il était sur le point d’atteindre ses limites si ce n’était pas déjà fait. Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard une fois de plus. La tension était palpable d’un côté comme de l’autre, mais le Skipper savait qu’il perdait déjà la partie. Il était trop fatigué et trop souffrant pour être capable de tenir encore longtemps. Tout ce qu’il souhaitait désormais était que ce cauchemar prenne fin.

Mais son heure n’était pas encore arrivée.

Le chef fit un signe de tête à ses gardes et l’homme avec le scalpel s’activa. La dernière chose que vit Andrew de son œil droit fut la lame rougie et dégoulinante qui s’approcha près de son orbite jusqu’à ce qu’elle devienne floue et difforme. L’arme se planta directement dans son organe et il poussa un hurlement de douleur tandis qu’une souffrance sans nom se déclencha partout dans son être. Il sentit le scalpel tourner grossièrement dans sa cavité tandis qu’un épais filet de sang coulait de sa blessure béante.

Bientôt il sentit l’arme se retirer et sa tête retrouva sa liberté tandis que les gardes l’abandonnèrent. La tête légèrement penchée vers l’avant, Andrew voyait de nombreuses gouttes d’hémoglobine tomber sur ses cuisses malgré son œil droit fermé. Il avait cessé d’hurler, mais sa respiration était devenue saccadée et ses doigts sans ongles semblaient vouloir s’enfoncer dans le bambou des accoudoirs.

Il entendit le chef parler de nouveau en japonais à ses hommes et il y eut du mouvement autour de lui. La porte de la pièce se referma et Andrew releva lentement la tête pour constater que le chef n’avait pas bougé de sa place, mais que les deux autres avaient quitté l’endroit.

\- C’est terminé, annonça le Nippon. Vous avez raison je perds mon temps avec vous. Je n’aurais peut-être pas du tuer votre lieutenant aussi rapidement. Il aurait certainement fini par parler. Il manquait de contrôle et il était faible contrairement à vous.

\- Dommage pour vous, fit doucement Andrew.

Un faible sourire de satisfaction se dessina sur ses lèvres. La mort était probablement imminente et c’était une véritable libération pour Andrew qui allait enfin être en paix.

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte de la pièce s’ouvrit de nouveau et les deux gardes firent irruption dans la pièce. Le chef se leva tandis que les hommes s’affairèrent à défaire les liens d’Andrew sans ménagement. Une fois libérés, ils le mirent sur pieds avant de lui rattacher les poignets, mais dans son dos cette fois-ci. Le tout était supervisé par le chef qui ne ratait pas un mouvement de la scène. Ack-Ack se laissa faire, trop vulnérable et trop misérable pour pouvoir riposter. Il savait pertinemment que tout geste de rébellion ne servirait à rien.

Il se laissa conduire par les deux gardes à l’extérieur de la pièce et il eut du mal à suivre leurs mouvements. Il avait eu si peu d’occasions de pouvoir se maintenir sur ses deux jambes depuis son arrivée que tous ses muscles semblaient être atrophiés. Sa vue coupée de moitié n’aidait en rien son instabilité. Les Japonais ne lui laissaient cependant aucune chance tandis qu’ils augmentaient la cadence de leurs pas alors les pieds d’Andrew ne faisaient que glisser sur le sol de la cabane de bois. Ils passèrent devant les différentes pièces où s’activaient d’autres hommes, mais le prisonnier n’y prêta aucune attention.

Lorsqu’il se retrouva à l’extérieur de l’endroit, l’œil gauche d’Andrew fut aussitôt aveuglé par les puissants rayons du soleil qui éblouissaient le camp. Si cette perte de vue momentanée força Ack-Ack à ralentir légèrement, les gardes continuèrent de maintenir leur rythme. Au fur et à mesure qu’ils avançaient sur le terrain, l’unique œil de l’Américain s’habitua à cette nouvelle lumière et il se rendit rapidement compte que les différents espaces réservés aux travaux manuels avaient été abandonnés par les hommes. Bientôt, il perçut une rangée de marines placés côte à côte comme lorsqu’il était arrivé au camp le premier jour. Un silence de mort régnait sur l’endroit.

Il eut un sourire lorsqu’il reconnut ses hommes de la compagnie K qui se trouvaient au centre de la ligne. Ces visages connus lui donnèrent une certaine force qu’il croyait ne plus posséder. Il se tenait davantage droit et il parvint finalement à pouvoir suivre la cadence imposée par les gardes qui ne le lâchait toujours pas. Lorsqu’ils furent assez près de la ligne, Andrew se fit mettre à genoux par ses geôliers.

Le chef apparu dans son champ de vision, un sabre à la main. Andrew savait parfaitement qu’il vivait ses derniers instants. La lumière du soleil reflétait sur la lame tranchante, donnant un aspect visuel encore plus tragique à la scène. Pourtant, le capitaine ne se sentait nullement effrayé par la mort imminente. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas ses hommes aux expressions graves. Les larmes perlaient déjà sur les joues de De L’Eau qui ne parvenait pas à contenir son trop-plein d’émotions. Sa main serrait celle de Leyden qui se tenait à ses côtés qui semblait sur le point de craquer à tout moment. Les yeux de Sledge étaient rivés sur le sol et ses épaules tremblaient légèrement alors que les prunelles de Snafu semblaient exprimer un tas de sentiments contradictoires. Au milieu se tenait Burgin qui faisait un salut militaire en se tenant aussi droit qu’il le pouvait. Ses iris brillaient de mille feux d’une tristesse qui fit mal au cœur d’Andrew.

Il détestait les voir aussi fragiles. Il aurait aimé leur apporter un peu d’espoir, mais il savait qu’il ne pouvait rien faire d’autre que d’accepter le sort qui lui était réservé. Il priait simplement pour que ses hommes se tiennent tranquilles, assurant ainsi leur survie.

\- C’est la fin pour le capitaine A. Haldane, fit le chef d’une voix forte à l’attention des hommes. Avez-vous quelque chose à dire avant de mourir capitaine ?

Il pointa le sabre dans sa direction et Andrew hocha lentement la tête. Il reporta toute son attention sur les cinq jeunes hommes qui se tenaient devant lui. Sledge avait fini par relever la tête et ses joues étaient aussi mouillées que celles de De L’Eau. Ack-Ack esquissa un nouveau sourire.

\- Ce fut un honneur de combattre à vos côtés. Restez forts comme vous avez toujours su le faire. Ne faites pas de conneries et tout ira bien.

Sa voix était sereine. Dans quelques secondes il serait finalement en paix et il pourrait retrouver Ed dans l’au-delà.

\- Ce fut un honneur monsieur, fit Burgin d’une voix tremblante, mais forte.

Il effectuait toujours son salut militaire et bientôt, il fut rejoint par ses camarades qui l’imitèrent. Andrew leur adressa un signe de tête en guise de réponse. Il discerna le chef s’activer à ses côtés et il prit une grande inspiration. Bientôt, il sentit la lame se déposer contre sa nuque comme si le Nippon s’exerçait avant de poser le geste final. Le cœur d’Ack-Ack s’emballa légèrement et il pencha la tête vers l’avant sous la pression exercée par son bourreau.

Il ferma son œil gauche.

Il sentit la lame quitter sa peau avant de l’entendre fendre l’air.

Ce fut la fin d’Andrew Haldane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour être honnête, je ne suis pas fan de ce chapitre. J'aurais aimé le rendre plus intense, plus dramatique encore, moins décousu, mais je ne parvenais pas à puiser plus loin. J'espère quand même qu'il vous aura plu même si ce n'est rien de joyeux (encore une fois). Je vous envoie plein de love !


	8. BILL LEYDEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'avais très hâte de pouvoir écrire ce chapitre pour son action. Bon il y en a eu pas mal jusqu'à présent, mais celui-ci représentait une sorte de défi je pense. J'espère que vous l'aimerez ! :)

Il avait eu mal lorsqu’il s’était aperçu que l’Américain qui venait vers eux n’était nul autre qu’Haldane. Plus il s’était rapproché et plus Bill avait constaté les différentes tortures que les gardes japonais lui avaient infligées. Il en avait eu mal au cœur. Il avait eu mal à tout son être. Il avait tâché de se tenir droit lorsque son capitaine avait été forcé de s’agenouiller au sol. Tout indiquait que le Skipper allait avoir droit à une exécution formelle et qu’ils allaient être tous spectateurs de son destin tragique. Bill avait aussitôt ressenti un tas d’émotions le traverser. Il avait voulu intervenir, mais il s’était senti si impuissant face à cette scène qu’il n’avait fait aucun geste qui aurait pu attirer l’attention sur lui. Il s’était simplement contenté de rester là à contempler la scène surréelle qui prenait lentement place à quelques mètres de lui. La main de Jay avait attrapé la sienne et ses doigts étaient si nerveux et puissants qu’il avait fait mal à Bill, mais il n’avait rien fait pour changer cela. Il l’avait laissé faire tandis que cette douleur rappelait à Leyden que tout ceci était réel. Il avait suivi le mouvement de Burgin lorsqu’il avait salué le grade et l’homme qu’était Ack-Ack. Oui c’était réellement un honneur d’avoir eu la chance de pouvoir travailler aux côtés d’un être humain aussi exceptionnel qu’Andrew Haldane.

Il avait fermé les yeux à la seconde où il avait vu le sabre fendre l’air et des larmes étaient tombées sur ses joues.

\- Le spectacle est terminé, annonça le Japonais en chef. Retournez à vos tâches.

Bill avait légèrement penché la tête vers le sol avant d’ouvrir les yeux, refusant de voir la scène macabre qu’offrait le corps décapité d’Ack-Ack.

\- On se voit plus tard, murmura-t-il à l’adresse de Jay avant d’abandonner sa main.

Il n’osa pas lui jeter un regard. Il fit simplement demi-tour en marchant la tête base tout en s’interdisant un coup d’œil vers l’arrière. Traînant des pieds, il renifla doucement tandis qu’il se dirigeait vers son lieu de travail habituel, soit la cabane où tous les prisonniers passaient leur nuit. Bientôt, il sentit la présence de Burgin à ses côtés. Il avait été également assigné à la tâche de restauration de la structure de bois. Bill lui jeta un coup d’œil. Il avait l’air complètement abattu. Leyden se contenta simplement de passer un bras par-dessus les épaules frêles de Burgie avant de le rapprocher de lui. Son ami répondit à son élan de solidarité en imitant son geste.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte dans le plus grand des silences avant de se séparer et de reprendre leur travail là où ils l’avaient laissé. Un autre homme, un dénommé Chuckler de la compagnie H, vint les retrouver. Il resta un moment immobile tandis qu’il observait les deux autres s’activer.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé les gars…, fit-il d’une voix tranquille. Il avait l’air d’être quelqu’un de droit et de courageux.

\- Merci vieux, fit Bill en reniflant une fois de plus.

Il lui donna une tape amicale sur l’épaule avant de poursuivre son travail.

Le reste de la journée fut difficile. L’atmosphère au sein du camp était encore plus triste que d’habitude, comme si chaque homme présent avait du mal à accepter la mort prématurée d’Ack-Ack. Il fallait dire que la scène avait été difficile à regarder. Bill n’avait jamais eu l’occasion de voir quelqu’un se faire exécuter et il espérait que cette expérience n’allait pas se renouveler de si tôt.

À la fin de la journée, alors que la lumière du jour avait disparu du ciel, les prisonniers regagnèrent leur monceau de paille d’un pas lent et silencieux. Comme à son habitude, Jay s’installa à côté de celui de Bill avec une mine bien basse. Leyden savait exactement comment il se sentait puisqu’il était dans le même état. Plus les jours avançaient et plus les hommes perdaient espoir de pouvoir fuir cet enfer sur Terre. Ack-Ack avait toujours été leur porte de sortie, mais maintenant qu’il était mort, les marines de la compagnie K avaient perdu leur espérance de s’en sortir vivants. Bill n’oubliait pas le dernier conseil que le capitaine leur avait donné avant d’être exécuté sur la place publique.

Ne faites pas de connerie et tout ira bien.

Il s’agissait d’une phrase remplie de sagesse, mais qui bloquait toutes les possibilités d’évasion selon Bill. Partir de ce camp était devenue une nécessité pour lui. Cela faisait à peine quelques semaines qu’il se trouvait là et il n’en pouvait déjà plus. Défier les gardes et prendre la poudre d’escampette signifiait faire une connerie, une énorme même, mais plus le temps avançait et plus Leyden se disait que c’était un risque nécessaire. La mort d’Ack-Ack l’intimait davantage à poursuivre cette voie. Personne ne viendrait les chercher. Ils devraient faire leurs preuves eux-mêmes pour retrouver leur liberté.

Telle était la manière dont il voyait les choses.

Son regard se posa sur Jay qui était étendu sur le dos. Bill ne l’avait jamais vu aussi triste.

Sa main attrapa la sienne et il rapprocha son visage de celui de Jay afin de capter son attention.

\- Demain on fout le camp, annonça-t-il à voix basse.

Aussitôt, Jay tourna la tête dans sa direction avec une certaine surprise peinte sur ses traits.

\- Tu es sérieux ?

Bill hocha lentement la tête.

\- Tu sais bien qu’on ne peut pas faire ça…, fit doucement Jay en se retournant complètement vers Leyden. Ce serait de la folie… Un suicide.

\- T’as envie de rester toute ta vie ici à être un putain d’esclave pour ces Jaunes ? Personne ne va venir pour nous. Ils ne sont pas venus pour aider le Skipper, ils ne viendront pas nous chercher. C’est à nous de se démerder. Il faut au moins qu’on essaie.

Jay eut un petit rire nerveux.

\- Tu es complètement cinglé… S’essayer, c’est de se tuer. Tu te souviens des mecs qui étaient à l’entrée du camp le premier jour qu’on est arrivé ici ? Ceux qui étaient plantés sur les pieux ? Moi je n’ai pas envie de finir comme eux.

\- Ça n’arrivera pas, murmura Bill avec conviction.

Jay secoua la tête.

\- Vraiment ? Pourquoi ça ?

\- L’adrénaline.

Pendant l’espace d’une seconde, l’expression de Jay changea. La surprise avait été remplacée par une déception la plus totale.

\- Vraiment… ? C’est ça ton plan… ?

\- Pense s’y deux secondes Jay. Qu’est-ce qui nous a maintenus en vie jusqu’ici ? Durant les combats, qu’est-ce que tu crois qui nous poussait à toujours avancer sur le terrain malgré la menace de mort constante ?

\- Les ordres du capitaine… ? tenta Jay.

\- Non : l’adrénaline. Tu sais, quand ton cœur bat vite et que tu as une certaine poussée d’énergie inexpliquée qui s’empare de tous tes sens ? C’est exactement ce qui va nous arriver demain.

Jay secoua vivement la tête.

\- Non, fit-il à voix haute. Non, non je ne veux pas f…

Il s’interrompit lorsque Bill placarda une main sur sa bouche pour l’empêcher de continuer. D’un regard inquiet, il jeta un coup d’œil dans les environs. Autour d’eux, tout était calme. Bill poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de rendre le droit de parole à Jay.

\- Tu es complètement cinglé, reprit Jay à voix basse. Il est hors de question que je te laisse faire ça.

\- Tu vas venir avec moi Jay.

Jay ancra ses yeux dans les siens et Bill constata à quel point il était paniqué à cette idée. Il avait tout à fait raison d’ailleurs. Il avait toujours été le plus rationnel entre les deux. Sur le terrain, il avait pris des risques que lorsque c’était nécessaire. Autrement, il avait toujours suivi les ordres sans jamais les remettre en question. Bill savait que son plan n’avait rien d’élaboré. Il était nébuleux et ne reposait que sur une certitude : celle que le corps humain ferait le reste. Ils pourraient aussi bien se faire tuer à l’intérieur même du camp, avant qu’ils n’aient le temps de franchir cette barrière qui les séparait de la liberté, mais Bill avait bon espoir que ça allait fonctionner.

\- Tout ira bien, fit doucement Leyden d’une voix rassurante.

Il approcha son visage encore plus près de celui de Jay et le bout de leur nez se toucha.

\- Je ne pourrai pas… Je ne peux pas faire ça…, avoua Jay d’une voix brisée.

\- Je ne partirai pas si tu ne viens pas avec moi. Il est hors de question que je te laisse ici sans savoir ce qu’il advient de toi. Je n’ai pas envie d’être séparé de toi. Je t’aime trop pour ça.

Il ferma les yeux une seconde avant d’apposer ses lèvres contre celles de Jay. Sa main serra la sienne avec affection.

\- Et si ça ne fonctionne pas… ? demanda Jay.

\- Au moins on aura essayé. Il faut que quelqu’un fasse quelque chose. Ça ne peut plus durer. Je préfère encore mourir sur le champ de bataille que de les laisser me tuer à petit feu ici pour leur plaisir.

\- Et les autres… ? Burgin, Sledge, Snafu ?

\- On ne leur dira rien. Moins ils en sauront, plus ils seront en sécurité.

Jay hocha lentement la tête avant de pousser un petit soupir.

\- Quand ?

\- Au moment du repas. On se mettra à l’écart des autres, le plus près de la grille possible.

Jay médita quelques secondes et Bill posa sa main libre sur sa joue.

\- Tout ira bien. Fais-moi confiance d’accord ?

\- J’ai juste… Peur de mourir… J’ai peur de souffrir…

Bill comprenait parfaitement ce qu’il ressentait. C’était également une angoisse qu’il avait en permanence, mais il préférait essayer quelque chose que de continuer d’être misérable. S’il pouvait sauver ne serait-ce qu’une vie, il serait satisfait.

\- Moi aussi, mais si on réussit on sera des putains de héros. Et c’est ce qu’on sera.

Il lui fit un sourire. Les lèvres de Jay s’étirèrent en un sourire, mais beaucoup plus triste et moins confiant.

\- Tout ira bien, répéta Bill avant d’apposer son front contre celui de son amant.

Il ferma les yeux sur cette dernière pensée avant de sombrer presqu’aussitôt dans un sommeil profond.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu’il se réveilla après le tintamarre habituel, Bill constata à quel point Jay était endormi. Il n’avait probablement pas dormi de la nuit, ce qui inquiéta aussitôt Leyden. Même si l’adrénaline avait un rôle primordial, le repos était également un facteur important au succès du plan d’évasion. Dès qu’ils furent à l’extérieur, Bill attrapa le poignet de Jay.

\- Essaie de garder tes forces pour tout à l’heure, d’accord ? murmura-t-il à mi-voix en jetant des coups d’œil un peu partout autour d’eux.

Jay hocha la tête avant de lui faire un sourire.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas pour moi. Ça ira. À tout à l’heure.

Il partit de son côté afin de rejoindre son coéquipier tandis que Bill resta sur place. Burgin se planta à ses côtés en attendant que Chuckler sorte de la cabane à son tour. Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois marines commençaient leur travail habituel.

Une excitation palpable mélangée à un stress constant se ressentait dans tout son organisme au fur et à mesure que le temps avançait. Il ne cessait de jeter des coups d’œil à l’autre bout du camp où se trouvait Jay dans l’espoir que celui-ci ne s’éreintait pas trop dans son boulot. Il le voyait parfois discuter avec celui qui lui tenait compagnie. Il espérait simplement qu’il ne lui mentionnait pas leur plan d’évasion.

Bien sûr qu’ils ne parlaient pas de ça. Jay était trop intelligent pour risquer la vie des autres.

\- Tu es bien silencieux aujourd’hui, dit Chuckler derrière lui.

Bill se tourna vers son interlocuteur avant d’hausser les épaules.

\- J’ai juste pas envie de parler c’est tout.

Il échangea un regard avec Burgin qui secouait de la paille. Ce dernier ne dit pas un mot et retourna à l’intérieur de la cabane.

Quelques heures plus tard, l’appel du dîner fut lancé et Bill inspira un bon coup avant de suivre ses compagnons vers l’endroit où le riz était servi. Ses yeux cherchèrent Jay parmi la foule d’hommes qui s’activait. Il l’aperçut rapidement tandis qu’il s’amenait avec Runner d’un pas calme. Bill se plaça dans la file indienne et une certaine nervosité s’empara de lui, mais il s’agissait d’un stress positif. Il était à la fois terrifié à l’idée de ne pas être capable de franchir la barrière et excité de pouvoir enfin toucher à la liberté.

Il reçut sa portion de riz et comme il l’avait prévu, il alla s’installer le plus près de la grille qui entourait le camp, soit à une quinzaine de mètres de là. Les gardes ne leur permettaient pas d’aller au-delà de cette limite imaginaire qu’ils avaient imposée dès le départ. Cette distance suffisait pour Bill : elle était aisément franchissable avant qu’ils ne se fassent voir par les ennemis. Selon lui, une vingtaine de secondes étaient suffisantes pour se retrouver de l’autre côté de la clôture. Peut-être même moins.

Jay s’assit à ses côtés avec son bol de riz dans les mains tandis que Bill continuait d’évaluer la situation.

\- Ne mange pas, fit-il d’une voix légèrement évasive. Ça va nous donner des crampes.

Bill posa ses yeux sur Jay qui hocha lentement la tête. Il semblait plus nerveux que jamais et Leyden s’empara de sa main avant de la serrer dans la sienne.

\- Hey tout va bien aller, d’accord ? Nous allons réussir.

\- Oui je sais.

Bill lui offrit un sourire avant de porter son attention vers les gardes qui effectuaient leur ronde habituelle.

\- Quand ils commenceront à distribuer les verres d’eau, tu te dirigeras vers la grille, d’accord ? Tu seras le premier à franchir le cap. Comme ça je pourrai continuer à surveiller pour ta sécurité.

\- Mais toi ? Si jamais ils découvrent avant que tu n’aies le temps de passer à ton tour…?

\- Tu courras le plus vite possible sans jamais regarder derrière, d’accord ?

Jay eut soudainement l’air paniqué.

\- Mais je ne saurai pas où aller !

\- Je ne le sais pas plus, mais… Tu te souviens de la fillette, non ?

Jay hocha la tête d’un air grave.

Bill n’avait pas voulu lui remémorer ce douloureux souvenir, mais il n’avait pas le temps de passer par quatre chemins différents pour lui faire voir son point de vue.

\- Sa présence signifie qu’il doit y avoir un village tout près. Les civils ne sont pas forcément des ennemis. Tu tenteras ta chance à la première civilisation que tu rencontreras, d’accord ?

\- Mais Bill… Je ne pourrai pas y arriver sans toi…

\- Bien sûr que si Jay. Aie confiance en toi. Tu es le mec le plus intelligent que je connais, tu seras capable de t’en sortir. Je le sais.

Bill lui offrit un sourire rassurant et Jay hocha de nouveau la tête.

Il jeta un coup d’œil vers les gardes et il en vit quelques-uns s’activer autour du puits, ce qui indiquait que le temps de l’eau était arrivé. Un second regard lui indiqua que les autres Nippons leur faisaient dos.

\- Lève-toi, fit Bill à voix basse. Maintenant.

Jay s’exécuta en laissant son bol de riz sur le sol. Il jeta un coup d’œil vers la clôture avant de se mettre à marcher de reculons vers elle. Bill resta assis, mais surveilla tous les mouvements qui se déroulaient au sein du camp. Les prisonniers étaient tous en train de manger tranquillement alors que les gardes continuaient leur ronde de manière aléatoire. Personne ne regardait dans leur direction. Bill tourna la tête vers Jay qui était maintenant au pied de la clôture. Il lui fit signe d’escalader la grille et l’autre s’exécuta aussitôt. Le cœur battant d’excitation, Bill regarda encore une fois les hommes qui ne leur prêtaient toujours pas attention. Doucement, il déposa son bol sur le sol avant de se lever à son tour. De la même manière que Jay l’avait fait avant lui, il se dirigea lentement, mais sûrement vers la clôture.

Derrière lui, il entendit Jay qui tentait de grimper la grille de fer forgé comme il le pouvait. Tout se déroulait comme prévu, jusqu’à ce qu’il repère finalement un garde qui regardait dans leur direction. Comme un lapin devant les phares d’une voiture, Bill cessa tout mouvement. Il savait que la seconde d’ensuite, tous les Nippons allaient être à leurs trousses.

\- Merde ils savent ! cria-t-il à l’adresse de Jay qui était à mi-chemin.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Bill s’élança vers la clôture avant d’agripper les premiers barreaux.

À plusieurs mètres derrière lui, il entendit plusieurs coups de sifflet retentir dans l’air et des expressions en langue japonaises. Il fallait faire vite.

Il entendit Jay sauter par-dessus la clôture et le vit tomber à travers les barreaux.

\- Bill ! appela-t-il d’une voix désespérée.

Leyden s’accrochait comme il le pouvait aux barres de métal qui glissaient à l’intérieur de ses paumes tant il avait chaud. Ses pieds dérapaient lamentablement contre le fer alors qu’il ne parvenait pas à trouver un ancrage convenable.

Un coup de feu se fit entendre et il cessa aussitôt tout mouvement pour jeter un regard vers l’arrière. Les gardes, armés jusqu’aux dents, couraient dans leur direction. Celui qui tenait le sifflet entre ses lèvres ne cessait de produire le bruit strident à un rythme saccadé. Les autres prisonniers s’étaient levés debout afin d’avoir une meilleure vue sur l’action qui se déroulait plus loin.

\- Bill ! répéta Jay.

Leyden regarda Jay qui l’intimait de se dépêcher.

C’est à ce moment-là que Bill ressentit son plan se mettre en action dans ses veines.

L’adrénaline venait de prendre place dans chaque membre de son corps et c’est ce qui lui permit de terminer sa tâche fastidieuse. Il parvient à se hisser tout en haut de la clôture avant de se laisser tomber de l’autre côté, au même moment où un second coup de fusil se fit entendre.

Les deux amants se mirent à courir dans la jungle. Toujours sous le coup de sa nouvelle énergie, Bill surpassa légèrement Jay qui se retrouva à l’arrière. Durant sa course effrénée, il pensa à la nuit où ils avaient été capturés et à la manière dont ils avaient fui leurs frères d’armes qui étaient tombés au combat. Cette fois-ci il lui semblait que son adrénaline était encore plus puissante. C’était sans doute dû au fait qu’il savait qu’ils étaient poursuivis par des ennemis déterminés à les rattraper. S’ils se faisaient chopper cette fois-ci, Leyden savait qu’ils ne seraient pas uniquement de nouveau captifs : c’était la mort qu’ils allaient trouver.

Il se retourna dans un geste instinctif afin de vérifier si Jay le suivait toujours. Ce dernier poursuivait sa course effrénée à la manière de Bill. L’adrénaline encore une fois. Ils détalaient comme deux lapins en dépit d’un manque flagrant d’énergie physique. Cette émotion intense et soudaine était leur seul espoir qui leur permettait de garder la distance qu’ils avaient établie avec les Japs. Leyden entendait encore l’écho des sifflements lancés par l’un des ennemis et il savait pertinemment qu’ils avaient encore de l’avance. S’ils gardaient la cadence, ils avaient encore une chance.

Bill était déjà essoufflé par la course, mais il ne laissait pas tomber.

Un bruit derrière lui le força à se retourner une nouvelle fois.

Il s’arrêta brusquement lorsqu’il vit Jay étalé sur le sol.

Le cœur de Bill eut un raté.

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, il s’élança vers De L’Eau qui se redressait péniblement.

Leyden remarqua aussitôt ses yeux paniqués.

\- C’est foutu, murmura-t-il d’une voix tremblante.

\- Quoi ?! s’exclama Bill. Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ?! Relève-toi !

L’adrénaline parlait pour lui et il refusait de faire face à la réalité.

L’écho du sifflet semblait déjà se rapprocher.

Bill fut à son tour paniqué.

\- Jay !

\- Je ne peux pas…

D’un signe de tête, Jay désigna son pied prisonnier d’une énorme racine en forme d’une petite arche.

\- Je me suis cassé la cheville j’en suis certain… Je ne pourrai pas continuer…

\- Quoi ?! Non ! Lève-toi ! Il est hors de question que je parte sans toi !

Bill tenta de bouger la racine avec des efforts désespérés. Elle était beaucoup trop raide pour qu’il puisse faire quoi que ce soit, mais il s’acharnait tout de même. Sans s’en rendre compte, il donna un coup sur le pied de Jay qui poussa aussitôt un râle de douleur.

\- Laisse tomber Bill ! s’écria-t-il. Laisse-moi et va-t’en ! Tu as encore une chance de t’en sortir et de tous nous sauver !

\- Non… murmura Leyden en regardant Jay d’un air désespéré. Non il doit y avoir un moyen…

Le bruit du sifflet devenait plus persistant et des échos de voix se firent entendre.

Ils s’étaient définitivement rapprochés.

Il fallait agir et vite.

\- Mais Jay c’est moi qui t’ai entrainé là-dedans je…

\- Fou le camp, coupa Jay entre ses dents tandis que des larmes commencèrent à tomber sur ses joues.

Il était terrorisé. Bill le ressentait.

Jay avait raison. S’il continuait de rester là, il se ferait prendre à son tour et les espoirs seraient tous perdus. Il pouvait encore tenter de sauver les autres prisonniers, mais d’un autre côté il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre Jay. Il savait qu’ils ne seraient pas tendres avec lui.

Et ça le rendait déjà complètement fou.

\- Je reviendrai, murmura Bill en serrant Jay contre lui. Je reviendrai te chercher je te le promets. Reste fort.

Jay sanglotait doucement contre son torse et ça lui brisait le cœur.

Il savait que cette étreinte serait la dernière.

Des bruits de pas martelant le sol se firent entendre et Jay coupa subitement l’enlacement en repoussant Leyden.

\- Va t’en Bill je t’en supplie ! s’exclama-t-il d’une voix paniquée.

\- Je reviendrai te chercher.

Il déposa un baiser douloureux sur les lèvres tremblantes de Jay avant de s’élancer de nouveau vers l’inconnu. Il augmenta la cadence de ses pas en serrant les dents. La culpabilité d’avoir entrainé Jay dans cette aventure sordide le rongeait déjà jusqu’à l’os. S’il avait su d’avance ce qui serait arrivé, il serait parti seul.

Lorsqu’il entendit un puissant cri de souffrance dans la jungle, il sut que les Japs avaient rattrapé Jay. Il eut envie de s’arrêter et de rebrousser chemin, mais il n’en fit rien. Ces gestes désespérés ne serviraient à rien d’autre qu’à se faire tuer aussi. C’est pourquoi il poursuivit plutôt sa course folle tandis que ses yeux s’humectaient de larmes.  

Il était leur seul espoir et il le savait.

Il reviendrait le chercher. Il lui avait promis.


	9. MERRIELL SHELTON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre ! :)
> 
> ATTENTION: Il est particulièrement difficile et graphique au niveau de la violence. Je m'excuse à l'avance pour les lecteurs que ça pourraient choquer. Je vous souhaite malgré tout une bonne lecture, j'espère que vous l'aimerez :)

Il avait trouvé étrange que Bill et Jay eussent décidé de manger dans leur coin, mais il n’avait pas soulevé de question. Il savait que ces deux-là étaient bien plus que des amis et il s’était simplement dit qu’ils avaient peut-être besoin d’avoir un peu de tranquillité en tête à tête. Les seuls instants où ils pouvaient bénéficier d’un moment de solitude étaient lorsqu’ils retrouvaient leur monceau de paille à la tombée de la nuit et Snafu se doutait que ça ne devait pas être suffisant. C’est pour cette raison qu’il s’était contenté de les observer tandis qu’ils s’étaient installés près de la clôture. Burgin et Sledgehammer avaient également gardé le silence face à la nouvelle décision de leurs amis. Ils avaient mangé la tête baissée vers leur bol de riz respectif, probablement trop affamé pour même s’apercevoir de leur absence. Si Snafu avait fini par reporter son attention sur sa nourriture quotidienne, il avait rapidement relevé la tête lorsqu’il avait entendu un coup de sifflet fendre l’air. Ce bruit strident avait également attiré l’attention de tous les marines présents sur le terrain, dont certains qui avaient échappé un murmure surpris. Ignorant pourquoi les gardes c’étaient soudainement activités d’une manière agitée, il avait rapidement repéré Bill et Jay à l’autre bout du camp qui escaladaient maladroitement la clôture qui les séparaient du reste du monde.

Plongé dans l’incompréhension la plus totale, Snafu s’était aussitôt levé, laissant son bol de riz s’écraser au sol. Bientôt, Burgin et Sledge l’avaient rejoint.

\- Bordel… murmura Burgin qui ne semblait pas en croire ses yeux.

Un énorme sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Snafu qui ne put s’empêcher de brandir un poing dans les airs, encourageant ses amis à distance.

\- Allez les mecs, vous pouvez y arriver !!

Les gardes étaient beaucoup trop occupés à essayer de les pourchasser pour se rendre compte des paroles de Snafu. Il ne cessait de battre son poing dans le vide en signe de support.

\- Allez les mecs, vous êtes…

Merriell s’interrompit brusquement lorsqu’un coup de feu fût lancé en direction des fugitifs. Partagé entre l’excitation de les voir réussir leur courageux exploit et la peur de les voir tomber sous les balles nippones, il avait du mal à se tenir en place. Dansant sur un pied et sur l’autre, sa mâchoire était serrée sous les puissantes émotions qui fusaient de toute part. Les gardes étaient définitivement à leurs trousses, mais les deux jeunes Américains avaient de l’avance : ils avaient finalement réussi à passer le cap de la clôture et ils couraient désormais vers leur liberté. Snafu ne put s’empêcher de sourire face à cet incroyable exploit.

\- Ils l’ont fait… fit doucement Sledge d’une voix incrédule.

\- Ils vont nous sortir d’ici, ils vont nous sauver la vie, fit Snafu fièrement.

\- J’espère que tu as raison.

Snafu et Sledge tournèrent la tête vers Burgin dont les yeux bleus scrutaient encore l’horizon bien que les deux autres étaient hors de vue.

\- Le terme espoir ne te dit rien Burgie ? demanda Snafu légèrement contrarié.

\- On ne sait pas ce qu’il y a de l’autre côté de cette clôture. Si ça se trouve, ils ne trouveront peut-être pas l’aide espérée…

Merriell voulut répliquer quelque chose, mais les gardes qui étaient restés sur le terrain commençaient déjà à regrouper les hommes en leur indiquant où se placer. Le chef était resté sur place et pour une fois, il avait l’air légèrement effrayé et agacé, ce qui fit sourire Snafu. Les trois amis se placèrent là où les gardes le voulaient bien et une fois que les marines eurent formés la ligne désirée par leurs surveillants, le chef se mit à faire les cent pas devant eux d’une manière contrariée. Il s’arrêta finalement au bout de quelques secondes avant de faire face aux Américains silencieux.

\- Nous allons attendre que ces fugitifs soient capturés avant de reprendre le travail, peu importe le temps que ça prendra.

Sa voix était calme et solennelle, mais Snafu continuait de sentir la crainte qui émanait de lui. Il espérait de tout son cœur que Jay et Bill parviendraient à s’en sortir indemnes. Il savait que ses amis n’allaient pas les abandonner dans cet enfer sur Terre. Ils trouveraient de l’aide et ils les sortiraient tous de cette situation sordide.

Les minutes passèrent et il n’y avait toujours aucun signe du retour des fugitifs. Un silence de mort régnait sur la troupe d’hommes alignés à l’endroit indiqué. La moitié des Japonais étaient partis aux trousses de Leyden et De L’Eau tandis que les autres montaient la garde d’un air sérieux en attendant le retour des autres. Snafu regardait droit devant lui, à travers les barreaux de la porte grillagée, guettant ainsi l’arrivée des hommes partis en chasse. Intérieurement, il priait pour qu’ils reviennent bredouilles et les mains vides, indiquant ainsi la victoire de ses amis.

Au bout d’un moment, il perçut au loin une troupe qui s’avançait rapidement en direction des portes et Snafu donna instinctivement un coup de coude à Burgin et à Sledge afin d’attirer leur attention. Ceux qui venaient vers le camp étaient beaucoup trop loin pour qu’il puisse savoir si Bill et Jay se trouvaient parmi eux, ce qui fit naître une certaine angoisse en lui. Il voulut en faire part à ses amis, mais il garda le silence lorsque son regard croisa celui d’un garde qui se tenait tout près. Il n’avait pas d’autre choix que d’attendre que le groupe soit plus près en ravalant son inquiétude.

Au fur et à mesure qu’ils s’avançaient, Snafu ne parvint pas à voir des visages américains parmi les bridés et ses lèvres s’étirèrent en un sourire de satisfaction. Les gardes ouvrirent finalement la porte avant d’entrer dans le camp dans le plus grand des silences. Aucune émotion ne se lisait sur leur visage, mais au fond de lui, Merriell se doutait qu’ils étaient déçus de ne pas avoir pu rattraper les deux fugitifs. Cette simple idée le fit sourire davantage, satisfait de cette petite victoire intérieure.

La seconde d’ensuite, Snafu vit que deux des gardes semblaient traîner quelque chose derrière eux ou plutôt _quelqu’un_. Son sourire s’effaça aussitôt pour laisser place à une certaine crainte. Son rythme cardiaque commença à s’accélérer malgré lui alors qu’il ne lâchait pas la masse informe et inerte qui glissait sur le vieux ciment craquelé. Son myocarde eut un raté lorsqu’il se rendit compte qu’il s’agissait de Jay. Il eut un mouvement vers l’avant, mais une poigne de fer lui agrippa le bras : Burgin l’empêcha d’aller plus loin. Snafu ravala difficilement sa salive alors que les gardes n’étaient plus qu’à quelques mètres d’eux. Ses yeux ne quittaient plus le corps de Jay qui poussait de faibles gémissements en traînant laborieusement sur le sol. Les Jaunes avaient attaché ses jambes à l’aide d’une corde et ils le trimballaient à l’aide de celle-ci, le mettant ainsi hors d’état de nuire en plus de le soumettre à leur merci. Le pauvre Jay semblait avoir été traîné sur des kilomètres tandis que ses vêtements étaient devenus de vieux lambeaux de tissus sales et tâchés de sang. Des ecchymoses étaient visibles çà et là sur sa peau tandis que de minces filets d’hémoglobines semblaient s’écouler de ses cheveux humides, comme s’il avait été frappé à la tête avec un objet contondant.

Le petit groupe de gardes s’arrêta finalement à quelques mètres des marines qui étaient toujours dans leur position alignée. Le chef avait arrêté de faire les cent pas et il se tenait immobile près des troupes. Il fixait désormais Jay qu’on libérait de ses liens sans ménagement. Le pauvre se laissait faire. Il semblait complètement vidé de toute énergie et Snafu ne put s’empêcher de ressentir une once de sympathie pour lui. Même s’il espérait de tout cœur que son camarade s’en sorte indemne, il se doutait que les Japs avaient d’autres plans en tête. Jay suivit le mouvement des hommes qui le forcèrent à se mettre sur ses genoux. Le garde s’approcha du prisonnier, l’air mauvais.

\- Où se trouve celui qui s’est échappé avec toi ? demanda-t-il d’une voix sèche.

Retenu par les gardes qui l’avaient placé dans cette nouvelle position, Jay secoua lentement la tête en remuant doucement des lèvres. Seuls des sons inarticulés sortaient de sa bouche, comme s’il était trop faible pour pouvoir répondre.

Dieu seul savait ce qu’il avait subit lorsqu’ils lui avaient mis la main dessus dans la jungle.

\- Quoi ? Qu’est-ce que tu dis ? fit le chef en tendant l’oreille vers Jay d’une manière exagérée.

Le poing de Snafu se serra.

\- Je ne sais pas où il est, souffla finalement Jay avec difficulté.

Le chef des Nippons s’accroupit à côté de l’Américain soumis avant de glisser sa main dans les cheveux humides de Jay et de lui tirer la tête vers le haut afin d’avoir toute son attention. Il n’avait jamais eu l’air aussi fatigué et désespéré.

\- C’est n’est pas grave, nous finirons par le trouver très bientôt. Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Parce qu’aucun américain n’est jamais parti vivant de cette île. Aucun n’a réussi à trouver de l’aide ou à s’enfuir complètement parce que c’est tout simplement impossible. Nous le retrouverons et nous l’afficherons comme les autres que tu as vu la première journée que tu es arrivé ici, tu te rappelles ?

Le chef fit un sourire doucereux et Snafu remarqua que les yeux de Jay s’embrumèrent presque aussitôt. Il était difficile d’oublier le spectacle des cadavres mutilés à l’entrée du camp. Merriell les voyait encore dans ses rêves les plus tourmentés.

\- Pour ton acte de rébellion, tu vas toi aussi aller les rejoindre, poursuivit le chef avec un ton presque amical. Tu feras partie de notre décor à tout jamais et tu accueilleras les nouvelles troupes que nous capturerons.

La seconde d’ensuite, Jay se mit à sangloter doucement sous le regard méprisant des autres Japonais. Snafu aurait eu envie de relever son ami et de lui donner une tape dans le dos pour lui donner un peu de courage, mais il ne pouvait rien faire d’autre que de rester là à se contenter d’agir en spectateur.

\- As-tu quelque chose à dire à tes camarades avant de mourir marine ? demanda le chef en tournant la tête vers la foule qui restait muette.

Snafu eut un pincement au cœur alors que les larmes de Jay traçaient des sillons de propretés sur ses joues sales. Ses yeux pleins d’eau se posèrent systématiquement sur le trio de la compagnie K.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Bill finira par trouver de l’aide, murmura-t-il d’une voix faible, mais audible. Gardez espoir, soyez patient. Vous le reverrez très bientôt.

\- Oui lorsque nous l’aurons capturé, rajouta aussitôt le chef d’un ton cinglant en se retournant vers Jay.

Sa poigne se serra dans les cheveux du marine qui fit aussitôt une grimace de douleur.

\- À ce sujet… Puisque nous n’avons pas réussi à retrouver ton ami… J’ai le plaisir de t’apprendre que tu souffriras en double. Tu offriras un joli spectacle à tous tes camarades américains.

Ses lèvres s’étirèrent en un sourire malsain et Snafu tourna la tête vers Burgin qui lui tenait encore le bras. Seulement sa poigne s’était affaiblie, comme s’il profitait de sa présence physique plutôt que de réellement le tenir sur place. Ses yeux étaient figés sur Jay qui continuait de sangloter.

\- Il faut faire quelque chose, murmura Snafu à son attention.

\- On ne peut rien faire, souffla Burgin.

Le chef hurla quelques mots en Japonais, ce qui attira aussitôt l’attention de Snafu. L’homme s’était redressé et s’était éloigné de son prisonnier. La seconde d’ensuite, Jay fut pris en charge par deux gardes qui étaient restés tout près. Ils le remirent sur pieds sans ménagement avant de tirer sur les lambeaux de tissus qui l’habillaient encore et Snafu prit une profonde inspiration. Il ignorait ce qu’ils allaient faire de lui, mais cette première étape n’envisageait rien de bon. Il regarda avec difficulté le pauvre Jay qui ne résista pas à cette humiliation publique alors que les deux hommes s’acharnaient déjà à lui retirer ses pantalons déchirés.

\- Burgin… insista Snafu en se tournant de nouveau vers son sergent.

\- Reste tranquille.

Quand Snafu regarda de nouveau Jay, il était complètement nu. Il fut étonné par les nombreuses blessures qui trônaient un peu partout sur son corps, celles que ses vêtements avaient cachées jusqu’ici. L’une de ses chevilles était dans un angle bizarre, mais malgré tout, Jay parvenait à se tenir debout, jusqu’à temps qu’il se fasse brutalement pousser au sol pour tomber sur ses genoux. Une fois de plus, Snafu eut un mouvement vers l’avant, mais il fut retenu par Burgin dont la main s’était transformée en étau.

Le chef s’exclama de nouveau dans sa langue maternelle et l’un des gardes sortit un couteau tandis que le second maintint Jay en place.

\- Ce soir, nous mangerons de l’américain mes amis ! fit le leader en regardant la foule de spectateurs.

Snafu fronça les sourcils d’incompréhension tout en regardant la lame souillée qui se rapprocha dangereusement de Jay. Il voulut faire un pas vers lui, mais les ongles de Burgin s’enfoncèrent aussitôt dans sa peau. La seconde d’ensuite, le garde armé introduisit le couteau dans la chair du bras de Jay dont les sanglots se transformèrent aussitôt en un puissant cri de douleur. Snafu vit avec horreur la lame qui pela littéralement un monceau de peau du biceps de Jay qui se débattait vainement.

Ils étaient en train de l’écorcher vif.

Une fois terminé, le garde arracha le lambeau d’épiderme baigné d’hémoglobine à un surveillant. Puis, il replanta la lame à l’endroit où il avait terminé son entaille.

Complètement abasourdi, Snafu parvient à se défaire de l’emprise de Burgin et fit un pas vers l’avant.

\- Vous êtes complètement malades ! s’exclama-t-il fou de rage et de terreur à la fois. Arrêtez !

Le garde ne s’arrêta pas, mais le chef se tourna vers lui avant de se rapprocher vers lui d’un pas rapide. Instinctivement, Snafu recula d’un pas, retournant aussitôt dans les rangs entre Burgin et Sledge.

\- Tu veux prendre sa place marine ?, demanda le chef parmi les cris de Jay. Tu veux l’accompagner dans sa douleur ? Non ? Alors tu la fermes et tu restes sagement dans ton coin. La prochaine fois que tu interromps le spectacle, je t’arrache la gorge avec mes dents, tu as compris ?

Snafu ancra ses yeux dans ceux du Japonais qui exprimaient une certaine colère. Il avala sa salive avec difficulté avant de hocher lentement la tête. Il n’avait jamais aimé se soumettre à l’autorité, mais dans une telle situation il n’avait pas d’autre choix que d’abdiquer. Le fait de se faire tuer n’allait en rien aider le cas de Jay qui était déjà perdu. Il regrettait seulement que son ami ait à souffrir autant pour un sacrifice qui, au final, n’aura servi à rien sauf lui donner la mort. Il était simplement content que Leyden soit encore dans la nature et qu’il n’ait pas à assister à ce terrible événement.

Le chef lui fit un sourire satisfait avant de reprendre sa place près des atrocités qui se continuaient. Le garde avait presque terminé d’arracher toute la peau du bras de Jay qui était dégoulinant de sang. Le pauvre ne parvenait même plus à garder la tête haute, mais il hurlait à chaque fois que la lame effectuait son travail. Ses cris étaient désormais la seule chose qui habitait le camp. Les spectateurs, tout comme les gardes, gardaient le silence face à scène totalement surréelle et horrifiante.

Bientôt, Snafu fut incapable de regarder davantage et il baissa les yeux au sol. Il croyait avoir tout vu lorsqu’il était sur le champ de bataille, mais il était loin d’imaginé qu’il assisterait un jour à une mise à mort aussi cruelle et dénuée de toute humanité. Cet acte éveillait en lui une rage infinie envers les Japonais, bien plus puissante de ce qu’il avait pu ressentir auparavant. Il les détestait à un point tel qu’il souhaitait tous les voir mourir, y compris ceux qui n’étaient pas impliqués dans la guerre. À ses yeux ils étaient tous les mêmes et ils possédaient tous ce diable en eux, capables des pires atrocités.

Lorsqu’un silence complet régna de nouveau sur le camp, Snafu releva lentement les yeux vers la terrible scène. Jay avait toujours la tête penchée vers l’avant et il était donc impossible de savoir s’il était trop faible pour poursuivre ses lamentations ou s’il avait perdu conscience. Ses bras, ses épaules et son ventre étaient complètement à vif, dénués de tout épiderme. Une importante marre de sang s’était formée autour de son corps inerte. Le garde qui retenait Jay prisonnier le coucha au sol, dans son propre sang, avant que l’homme armé ne s’attaque à ses cuisses. Snafu vit aussitôt que son ami avait les yeux clos et qu’il semblait déjà être dans un autre monde.

Son cœur se serra à cette image, mais il fut heureux de savoir qu’il ne souffrait plus. Il jeta un coup d’œil à Burgin qui regardait le sol. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers Sledge qui était fixé sur les mouvements que le garde exécutait. Étrangement, il semblait être à mille lieues de l’action qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, comme s’il pensait à autre chose. Snafu fronça légèrement les sourcils face à ce curieux comportement.

\- Sledge… ? appela-t-il à voix basse en se penchant légèrement vers son ami.

Il n’eut aucune réaction. Snafu jeta un coup d’œil aux autres hommes qui montaient la garde avant de tendre les doigts vers la main de son camarade. Sledge ne broncha pas à ce contact physique.

Snafu fut frappé par sa température corporelle anormale : sa main était glacée en dépit de la température extérieure élevée. Merriell releva lentement les yeux vers son ami pour constater qu’il ruisselait de sueur, comme s’il avait très chaud. Il remarqua également que la peau de son visage était beaucoup plus blanche qu’à son habitude en dépit des nombreux coups de soleil qu’il avait reçus. Ses lèvres étaient également d’une blancheur anormale.

\- Sledge ? répéta-t-il dans un murmure.

Il n’obtenu aucune réponse. Sa main se glissa dans la sienne et aussitôt, une sensation de fraicheur l’envahit. Plutôt que de le rafraîchir momentanément, elle eut l’effet de l’inquiéter encore plus.

Sans lâcher Eugene, Snafu se tourna de nouveau vers Burgin qui regardait toujours le sol.

\- Sledge ne va pas bien, murmura-t-il dans l’urgence.

Burgin releva la tête et jeta aussitôt un coup d’œil au concerné qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Il fronça aussitôt les sourcils.

\- Sa peau est glacée, on dirait qu’il fait de la fièvre… rajouta-t-il dans un souffle.

Il vit Burgin ouvrir la bouche, mais il entendit plutôt la voix du chef crier quelques mots en japonais. Aussitôt, Snafu centra de nouveau son attention sur la scène sanglante, sans jamais lâcher la main de Sledgehammer. Le chef se tourna vers la foule d’Américains, tout sourire.

\- Et maintenant, le bouquet final ! s’exclama-t-il avec joie.

Snafu vit avec horreur le garde au couteau saisir le sexe de Jay avant de le trancher d’un coup sec. Instinctivement, sa main serra celle d’Eugene qui resta complètement molle dans sa poigne. Puis, Merriell ferma les yeux, incapable d’en voir davantage. Grâce aux souvenirs de son arrivée au camp, il se doutait de ce que l’homme faisait à présent et il n’avait pas envie de voir son ami cette humiliation ultime. Il se concentra plutôt sur la fraîcheur que dégageait la main de Sledge dans la sienne afin de se changer les idées.

\- Un nouveau trophée pour notre entrée, annonça le chef. C’est ce qui arrive à ceux qui essaient d’échapper à Kodoku.

Snafu ouvrit les yeux, mais sans regarder devant lui. Il observa plutôt Sledge qui continuait d’être parfaitement immobile en dépit de l’horreur qu’il continuait de regarder. Les Japonais commencèrent à bouger, signifiant ainsi la fin de la mise à mort de Jay.

\- Le spectacle est terminé, Américains. Retournez au travail ! ordonna le chef d’une voix forte.

Autour de lui, les marines commençaient à s’activer. Les pieds traînants, ils se déplaçaient dans des directions différentes afin de rejoindre leurs tâches respectives. Cependant, Sledge ne bougeait toujours pas : il continuait de fixer droit devant lui, bien que le cadavre de Jay ne fût plus là. Ses yeux semblaient se perdre dans la mare de sang laissé à l’endroit où leur camarade se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt.

\- Gene ? appela Snafu en secouant légèrement leurs mains unies.

Il espérait que ce petit mouvement le réveillerait de sa torpeur, mais il n’eut aucune réaction.

Burgin se positionna en face d’Eugene qui ne changea pas d’expression, comme s’il était totalement détaché de ce qu’il se passait.

\- Il est en état de choc, fit Romus en scrutant minutieusement le visage de Gene avant d’apposer sa main contre sa joue. Il est complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Il a besoin de soins et tout de suite.

Légèrement paniqué, Snafu regarda autour de lui à la recherche d’aide. Ils étaient les seuls à ne pas avoir bougé et il savait que les gardes finiraient par remarquer leur désobéissance.

\- Merde ! On fait quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Je ne crois pas qu’il y ait quelque chose à faire… Ils ne voudront jamais l’aider. Tu te souviens du mec déshydraté qui travaillait avec toi ? Leckie ? Il n’est jamais revenu…

Burgin avait raison. Cependant, Snafu refusait de se laisser abattre. Il y avait forcément une solution. Il était hors de question qu’il laisse Sledge à son sort. Il était hors de question qu’ils prennent un autre membre de la compagnie K : Jay venait de souffrir pour l’armée entière. C’était déjà plus qu’assez.

\- Va-t’en, fit Snafu après quelques secondes de silence. Va rejoindre ton groupe de travail. Je vais rester ici avec lui.

\- Et tu vas faire quoi ? demanda Burgin en ancrant ses yeux bleus dans les siens.

\- J’ai un plan.

Ce n’était pas vrai, mais c’était la seule manière de le faire partir. Il ne voulait pas que Burgin risque sa peau à son tour. Snafu n’était pas prêt à mourir, mais il était prêt à essayer de sauver la vie de Sledge qui avait atteint sa limite du supportable.

Romus poussa finalement un soupir avant de lâcher la joue d’Eugene.

\- Essaie de ne pas te faire tuer, d’accord ? fit-il en lui donnant une tape sur l’épaule. J’ai pas envie de me retrouver seul.

\- T’inquiète, ça n’arrivera pas.

Snafu lui fit un signe de tête et Burgin tourna les talons vers l’endroit où ses camarades de travail l’attendaient. Aussitôt, Merriell délaissa la main d’Eugene avant de prendre son visage à deux mains. Ses joues étaient aussi glacées que ses doigts.

\- Gene… Fais-moi un signe s’il te plaît, n’importe quoi… Si tu ne bouges pas bientôt, ils finiront par remarquer et…

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda une voix derrière lui.

Snafu déglutit avant de se retourner pour faire face au chef qui le regardait d’un air suspicieux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous avez survécu ? :) Je sais, c'est ho-rri-ble, j'arrive pas encore à croire que j'aie écrit un truc aussi barbare ! Et ce sont pourtant des choses qui sont arrivées au sein de POW... J'en frisonne ! 
> 
> Ah et j'ai conscience que le chapitre se termine un peu étrangement, mais il y aura une deuxième partie pour Merriell ! :)


End file.
